Encontrados en el tiempo
by MissKaro
Summary: "Bendecida" con poderes en pleno siglo XXI, Els Christensen creía que todo podía pasar en su vida y estar atrapada en el pasado no podía ser la diferencia. Ahora su tarea era encontrar una forma de regreso a su tiempo y guardar el secreto al único que estaba para ayudarla, Hans Westergård. semiAU/Canon. Una especie de helsa.
1. Primera parte

**NA: Nada, ni siquiera la idea, me pertenece, solo es mi encuentro con historias entrelazadas con trama similar.**

 _Daré esta nota inicial como manera de explicación antes de embarcarse en la lectura. Para aquellos que leyeron la versión que comencé antes, he hecho cambios en la redacción y una modificación entera. Y desde ya les pido disculpas, aunque en realidad pienso que desde el largo tiempo que me ha tomado tener algo, esto ni se ha pasado por su mente._

 _Mi experiencia con este fic ha sido vergonzosa y decepcionante. Es la primera vez que me encuentro en el verdadero problema de no saber llevar al papel lo que pasa por mi cabeza. La historia estaba perfecta en mi imaginación, de principio a fin. Me ponía a barrer, ejercitarme o cualquier cosa e imaginaba todo lo que pasaba, escenas, diálogos. Me reía, sufría y todo bien. Tenía definido qué quería que pasara. Nada más me sentaba para hacer anotaciones o iba a escribir y no conseguía plasmar mi historia, y si lo lograba, no quedaba satisfecha. Y no podía continuar con mi historia original en el modo que la tenía, porque la cruda verdad es que no puedo con la primera persona después de un capítulo, y queriendo experimentar con él publiqué una historia que no conseguí llevar a su final en ese rumbo._

 _Así que después de pensarlo mucho, me puse a la tarea de reescribir el comienzo y avanzar a partir de ahí, de un modo más parecido a **El impostor** , con escenas más esporádicas y menos centradas en plasmar las acciones y más explicadas, porque del otro modo no conseguía continuar, todo me pareció muy soso a la lectura. __No estoy del todo convencida con lo que plasmo, porque no me puedo deshacer del todo de la sensación que me provocaba de que no era lo que esperaba, pero quise terminarla como prometí y el resultado se encuentra aquí._

 _No digo que sea mala, porque ya pasó por una lectura, solo que yo pienso diferente. ¿Me entienden?_

 _Evitando repetir la experiencia anterior, he esperado a tener terminada esta historia y publicarlas en dos extensas partes, que se encuentran a continuación._

 _Perdonen los errores y todo que parezca inadecuado, mi pequeña beta se ha desaparecido y no creo que vuelva en un tiempo._

 ** _Deberían haber muchas notas al pie, pero creí mejor que la persona en particular me mandara un PM, porque al menos buscar bastante para esta idea de fic me dejó conocimientos nuevos a montones._**

* * *

 **Encontrados en el tiempo**

 _por MissKaro_

* * *

 ** _Primera parte_**

* * *

El aire pareció detenerse en medio del paraje ausente entre todo el follaje verde que habitaba el lugar. Los animales silvestres callaron y el sonido de las olas a los lejos hizo un silencio profundo, como si se hubiera dado pausa al tiempo y cada figura se tornara inmóvil en el espacio.

De repente, un corillo de voces infantiles, acompañado de risas, comenzó a sonar. El observante externo que por allí pasase, notaría que no provenían de un lugar en particular, así como de la nada surgieron. Sus voces comenzaron lentas y suaves, hasta adquirir mayor sonido.

 _…con su sonrisa eterna._

 _Y su mano noble, su frío corazón descongelará._

Las palabras parecieron adquirir sentido, y la música llena de algarabía continuó sin demora.

 _En Arendelle será amado._

 _Sí, ¡amado!_

Y así de extraño como el comienzo de la melodía, un remolino de colores apareció entre los árboles; las nubes se abrieron y el sol iluminó aquel punto, que atrajo la luz como los girasoles en pleno florecimiento.

 _Y su mano noble su frío corazón descongelará, en Arendelle será amado._

Ocurrió una explosión de luces, que al desaparecer dio paso a una silueta femenina tendida en el pasto verde, de cabellos casi cenicientos, a pesar de ser rubios, y un cuerpo menudo semicurveado enfundado en un vestido azul brillante, como la atrayente pieza de joyería en su cabeza, una tiara llena de diamantes que centellearon con el sol.

La joven se dio vuelta y con su antebrazo cubrió sus ojos.

 _¡Felices por siempre vivirán!_

Las voces entonaron aquella última frase antes de dejar paso al mismo silencio sepulcral, acabado cuando la joven rubia emitió un bostezo.

Los suaves sonidos del bosque continuaron y entonces la joven agitó su cabeza y frotó sus ojos con sus manos, para poner su cuerpo de lado, ladeando su rostro como si esperara algo. Sin embargo, unos segundos después comenzó a agitarse, su respiración se aceleró y su pecho empezó a moverse, igual que alguien sujeto a la desesperación.

De repente, se sentó de golpe y sus ojos se abrieron sin mesura, dejando paso a unos orbes cerúleos como el cielo sobre su cabeza, pero presos de una emoción que denotaban la maraña de pensamientos asustados que debían cruzar por su cabeza.

Ella contempló sus manos, estas soltaron una pequeña chispa de color que desapareció tan rápido como llegó. Luego miró a todas las direcciones, encontrándose con sólo árboles, pasto reluciente de rocío y algunas flores. No había nada más que verde, aunque se esforzara en buscarlo.

 _Elsa… Elsa…_

 _Elsa…_

 _Elsa…_

 _Elsa…_

Las voces cantantes hicieron eco repitiendo un nombre que provocó el ceño fruncido de la rubia y ningún ápice de reconocimiento en sus ojos, por mucho que prestara atención.

—¡Aaaah!

Soltó un brinco junto al grito ocasionado por un pájaro negro aleteando, para después presionar su mano derecha a su pecho, en la espera de que su corazón galopante se detuviera.

Con una mueca en su rostro, la rubia miró arriba y dirigió una mirada que prometía venganza al animal, que desapareció mucho más pronto de lo que un alma vengativa lo permitiría. —Sólo era un pájara —se dijo en voz alta la joven presionando sus finos labios rosados en una línea, con su mano ascendiendo a su garganta, donde trató de ralentizar su desbocada respiración y latidos, con un ligero brillo azul que podía pasar desapercibido para muchos, si estuviese acompañada.

Un momento pasó, junto a un movimiento de piernas y de esos labios escapó un suspiro, al que acompañó el cambio de postura en el cuerpo, que se puso en pie registrando su alrededor. Cualquier explorador lo habría achacado a la búsqueda de respuestas y formas de huida.

La chica golpeó su cabeza con la palma de su mano y toca su muslo derecho, poco más debajo de su cadera.

—Aunque es probable que si terminé aquí no lo tenga conmi… ¡Aaaah! —Otro grito aterrado escapó de la boca de la joven esa mañana, y sus pasos giraron sobre sí mientras estiraba el vestido de corte imperio de mangas, que acarició cuando deslizó sus dedos sobre la falda de amplia caída.

—¡Ya basta de esta broma! —exclamó la joven con voz firme antes de agitar su cabeza con incredulidad y abrazar su cuerpo en consuelo. —Por favor… —pidió con un toque más tembloroso. —Ya está bien, ¡aprendí mi lección! ¡O lo que sea!

Las voces infantiles volvieron a repetir el nombre de Elsa tres veces y los ojos de la joven adquirieron el brillo de las lágrimas contenidas.

—¿Qué quieren? —cuestionó, sin que las voces respondieran.

Sus hombros se encogieron a la vez que su cabeza se elevó en un aire capaz de rivalizar con la aristocracia, con la frente en alto y los ojos velados.

 _Elsa…_ se escuchó de nuevo.

—¿Van a salir? —inquirió con pura ironía en la voz. Una sola lágrima escapó de su ojo derecho, deslizándose por su mejilla, pero fue borrada con el dorso de la mano sin abandonar la expresión de dignidad de su cuerpo.

Las vocecillas no contestaron y la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un relincho a su derecha.

—Vamos Sitron —animó una voz masculina en un idioma similar al que había estado utilizando la joven, que era noruego. No obstante, a pesar de ser danés, ella hizo expresión de comprenderlo, pero frunció el ceño y tragó saliva.

La rubia debió entender que la voz no era dueña del llamado a Elsa en el mismo momento en que un jinete pelirrojo, montado en un equino marrón de crines blancas y negras, surgió entre la maleza azuzando al animal. Ella debió saltar para hacerse a un lado y salvarse de ser arrollada por el jinete de ropas oscuras, que en realidad eran un traje de bastante calidad y pertenecían a alguien de la realeza o de alto rango, por los emblemas e insignias característicos que portaba, junto los detalles con que se notaba fue confeccionado.

En aquel salto por salvar su vida, la joven perdió la tiara brillante de su cabeza, que fue a parar a unos pasos de ella.

El jinete de cabellos rojizos detuvo con palabras suaves a su caballo y desmontó; la rubia se sentó y lo observó acariciar las crines con cariño y sacar una manzana de su alforja para darla a comer a su compañero mamífero, con una sonrisa de agrado que hacía embellecer sus facciones de por sí apuestas.

Los orbes de la rubia seguían hipnotizados los movimientos del pelirrojo, como metidos en un sueño, que aumentó su encanto al girarse por completo el hombre. Poco faltó para que ella soltara un jadeo, por su expresión atónita.

La sonrisa del varón desapareció para entrever un entrecejo fruncido y luego ladear la boca en un gesto de socarronería.

Ella nada más pudo contemplar la cara del pelirrojo, llenándose de sus facciones. Un rostro perfilado y de apariencia aristocrática, tez ligeramente bronceada, dos patillas alargadas, orbes esmeraldas, una nariz respingada y pómulos poco realzados; casi perfecto si unos cuantos detallen no arruinaran el efecto, una cicatriz pequeña en la barbilla, la impresión de que su nariz estaba un poco torcida, como si se la hubiese roto en el pasado, en los veintipocos años de vida que se le calculaban, y la frialdad y misterio impregnados en su mirada.

Él cortó la distancia entre ambos, pero dio un paso atrás cuando ella, instintivamente, elevó sus manos.

En ese instante, ella suspiró.

—No tiene que usar sus poderes en mí, reina Elsa —habló el hombre en el mismo idioma que usara la joven—. Actuaría diferente si quisiera hacerle daño —agregó con evidente sarcasmo y lo que pareció un diminuto cambio en sus ojos, dando muestra de un ligero dolor.

Ella se estremeció y se puso en pie sin apartar una mirada sospechosa del pelirrojo, notando la intriga con que los orbes de él la perseguían.

—¿Reina… Elsa? —musitó en tono angustiado ella, dando un paso atrás—. No…

Ella era consciente de que aquel no era su nombre, porque no respondió antes cuando lo escuchara, pero el otro parecía convencido de que lo era. No lo dijo en voz alta, mucho menos cuando él se inclinó a recoger la tiara que ella no había visto ni sentido de peso en su cabeza.

—¿Reina Elsa? —El hombre utilizó un tono dudoso, aunque ella no se dignó a responder.

Se limitó a correr.

Corrió como si la vida se le fuese en ello, con la respiración acelerada, sin notar que empezaba a escucharse un sonido de olas golpeando contra rocas, en la dirección a la que iba, por lo menos no demasiado rápido como para no ser alcanzada.

Se detuvo un segundo a recuperar su respiración, sin mirar sobre su hombro; entonces alcanzó a distinguir la voz del hombre.

—¡Deténgase! —gritó su perseguidor—. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que huir! —continuó con frustración, sin denotar cansancio, y la joven sonrió de lado, pero gimió, echando a correr de nuevo, con piernas temblorosas.

Dejó escapar un grito y una queja al ser cogida de la muñeca izquierda, impulsada hacia atrás y tener que aterrizar en el pecho del cobrizo, que la abrazó contra su cuerpo, en el que ella pareció enteramente reconfortada, persiguiendo su olor y descansando con el latido acelerado del corazón del otro, tal como el de ella.

La rubia se tensó, y el brazo derecho de él dejó de rodearla, pero su mano gruesa se colocó sobre su hombro izquierdo; se separaron un poco e hicieron contacto visual, ella alcanzando la altura de sus hombros, él sin dejar de ser bastante alto.

—No quiero hacerle daño, Reina Elsa. —Utilizó una voz solemne, como de juramento; pese a ello, ella no dio su brazo a torcer y forcejó para soltarse, aunque él fue más firme en su agarre; luego, le dio vuelta.

Ella jadeó y con rodillas temblorosas, contempló la inmensidad del mar índigo que colindaba con el acantilado sobre el que se encontraban, con filosas rocas a sus pies. Fue sujetada para no caer de la impresión por el hecho de haber estado a punto de morir, y dolorosamente.

Sus manos delgadas adquirieron un brillo azul y una serie de copos de nieve surgieron de entre ellas, acompañadas de un aire gélido que ocasionó en ambos un escalofrío.

—Reina Elsa… —susurró el pelirrojo en su oído, con suavidad y temor. Él acababa de salvarla de la muerte y la estaba regresando a la tierra. —Tranquilícese… _por favor_ —lo último lo pidió entre dientes— Sé que puede dominarlo… _No tema_.

Ella asintió y los copos desaparecieron, el hombre acababa de revelarle tener conocimiento previo sobre la magia demostrada. —Salgamos de aquí —indicó ella en un murmullo.

Él asintió y le mostró hacia dónde andar; ella abrazó su cuerpo y se dio un pellizco como para salir de esa pesadilla, sin que ocurriera nada.

No era para más, había aparecido en medio de la nada, sido confundida por una reina y estado a punto de morir.

[-]

Ambos jóvenes retornaron al sitio inicial, en silencio, con rostros pensativos, presumiblemente sumidos en lo que pasara por sus cabezas tras los sucesos transcurridos. El verde follaje les fue ajeno en todo el camino, que tampoco apreciaran en la carrera antes realizada.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó ella cuando el caballo dejó de pastar y se acercó al jinete pelirrojo con docilidad.

—En las Islas del Sur, Majestad —le dijo el otro mirándola con detenimiento, quizá preguntándose a qué iba todo eso, o haciéndose sus propias conjeturas.

Ella asintió unos momentos. —¿El condado? —inquirió ladeando la cabeza sutilmente, con el rostro delatando que buscaba averiguar dónde era eso precisamente.

Su interlocutor entornó sus ojos y negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—El reino —respondió secamente.

Ella movió los ojos un instante, en sorpresa, miró sus manos rápidamente, como si tuviesen la respuesta a sus interrogantes y abrió la boca de nuevo. —¿En qué día nos encontramos?

Aquello le granjeó una mirada de sorpresa del cobrizo. —Veinte de junio.

Tragó. —¿De qué año? —expresó sin un ápice de sentimientos.

—Un mil ochocientos treinta y nueve.

La rubia asintió en agradecimiento sin dejar traslucir los sentimientos y pensamientos asfixiantes que debieron atenazarla con aquella respuesta.

—Reina Elsa… —El cobrizo habló en voz alta, justo cuando las manos de ella comenzaron a temblar, atento a aquel movimiento, como si fuera preocupante.

—No… No soy ninguna reina —replicó con el mismo aire magnánimo que tuvo cuando quiso enfrentar a las voces burlescas de momentos atrás. —Els… —pidió con una ligera sonrisa invitadora.

— _Els…_ —Él hizo un movimiento lento probando el nombre. —¿Qué recuerdas? —Tuteó entonces, con una sonrisa ligera y unos ojos oscurecidos de reserva, que ocasionaron un escalofrío en el cuerpo de la rubia.

—¿Quién eres? —repuso ella con un dedo alzado, iluminado por su magia; sin ser demasiado amistosa ni intimidante, más como un recordatorio de que no pretendía ser burlada.

Él alzó sus manos en gesto de paz y ella alargó su sonrisa sin ser pretenciosa. Debía ser lista alrededor de aquel sujeto, ni amigo ni enemigo—por el momento no lo sabía—; era quien podía ofrecerle su ayuda, aun cuando debía cuidarse.

—Hans Westergård, príncipe de las Islas del Sur, su humilde servidor, Elsa de Arendelle. —Realizó una venia. — _Els_.

—¿De qué nos conocemos? —Els decidió ignorar el que utilizara el Elsa de Arendelle, el nombre que le pidió bien parecía un diminutivo.

—Nos conocimos dos años atrás en tu coronación —explicó el otro vagamente, atento a lo que ella hiciera con la información, por su mirada.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y suspiró, sin saber con exactitud cómo preguntarle por más.

—No recuerdas la coronación, entonces. —Él adquirió una pose pensativa y llevó los dedos de su mano derecha a su barbilla, donde se encontraba la cicatriz. —¿Qué es lo que recuerdas, Els? —En esa ocasión se notaba más familiarizado con el nombre empleado.

La rubia desvió la mirada y contempló al caballo en lo que decidía su proceder. Era claro para ella que no se encontraba en posición de actuar en un entorno desconocido.

Suspiró largamente.

—Ayúdame —susurró mirándolo y haciendo descender su mano.

Él sonrió y asintió, guiándola prontamente hacia su caballo.

Cualquiera podía decir que a ella no le gustaba nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

 **.EPOV.**

* * *

Las circunstancias no podían parecer más risibles—histéricamente—para Els, mientras era transportada furtivamente en lo que parecía las afueras de la ciudad donde se encontraban, las Islas del Sur, como él había dicho con anterioridad.

El transcurso entre el bosque y el cual fuera el sitio al que se dirigieran habían carecido de conversación, que ella agradecía en sobremanera por cuanto se cruzaba ante sus ojos. Más de una vez la apariencia de aquel "pueblecillo" de casi mitad de siglo habían sido objeto de sorpresa y desasosiego ante el significado de todo ello.

No se habían cruzado, sorpresivamente, con algún alma; el hombre que la acompañaba parecía saber exactamente los caminos más solitarios que tomar, aun en pleno día, a menos que las personas evitaran cruzarse con él y evitaran su presencia de un modo u otro. Todo ello le había hecho sospechar en lo que el otro haría, pero había calmado sus ansias con la simple explicación de que pudo deshacerse de ella desde mucho antes.

La hacía pensar, también, que él estaba acostumbrado de escabullirse y hacer que su persona pasara desapercibida para los ciudadanos de allí. Tal vez el ser príncipe le hubiera hecho tomar medidas con el fin de tener un poco de paz.

Independientemente de ello, más relevante era que todo con lo que se cruzara le proporcionara un toque de histrionismo. Los caminos desproporcionados de tierra, un molino hidráulico en uso, la ausencia de automóviles y edificios a los que estaba acostumbrada, pocas huellas de contaminación. Era demasiado para su cordura. Ya había asentado, con hechos, la fecha proporcionada por Hans.

Fecha que, sin embargo, no era la suya. Ella pertenecía a otro tiempo, 173 años más adelante, y tenía temor por las implicaciones que eso supusieran.

Un atisbo de "magia" en su vida no era novedad.

Todo en su vida era posible, si tomaba en cuenta que desde que tenía uso de razón tenía poderes de hielo. Por eso su reaccionar pasó de la respuesta incrédula inicial, de alocada a serena, primero sus emociones saltaron por lo alto y luego se calmaron como para permitirle pensar.

Finalmente, en lo que parecieron horas, y sacándola de sus reflexiones, el caballo fue detenido frente una pequeña casa, todavía en las afueras de la ciudad.

Él descendió y la ayudó a bajar.

Mientras ataba al caballo junto a un bebedero lleno de agua, al costado de un fardo de paja seca, ella se dedicó a observar el exterior de la casita, preguntándose qué irían a hacer ahí. Tenía el aspecto de una cabaña, completamente de madera, a excepción de la chimenea de piedra que sobresalía por lo alto; las ventanas tenían un aspecto sucio y el porche le dio la sensación de que había visto mejores tiempos, algunos de los escalones que daban a él estaban medio raídos.

No lucía habitable.

Aunque no era nadie para dar una crítica en voz alta a las posibilidades de la persona que vivía ahí, quizá solo a los motivos que llevaban a aquel "príncipe" al lugar.

Eso le dio mala espina.

No era como si el conocimiento de _sus poderes_ —entiéndase que no los suyos precisamente, sino de quien le confundía—, y la supuesta relación del otro con la Reina no hubieran alzado sus sospechas. Le daba el beneficio de la duda por haberla salvado y que no había a quién más recurrir.

Él se colocó a su lado y le ofreció su brazo con una sonrisa apaciguadora, que no tenía nada de ello, pero ella lo ignoró movida por la curiosidad de todo eso. Nadie llevaba a un lugar así a una reina.

Ella le indicó al pelirrojo que le precediera, ganándose un suspiro de su parte. El sentido común le decía que si salía una rata u otra, él debía de enfrentarlo primero.

La puerta crujió cuando el otro la vio y a ella le sobrevino un escalofrío ante la visión frente a sus ojos.

Cualquiera habría admitido que ese lugar no era el sitio adecuado para que una reina, como pensaba él que lo era, estuviera. Además de que no había nadie, estaba lleno de polvo y suciedad, en clara indicación de que nadie vivía en el sitio.

Eso descartaba que fuesen a buscar a alguien.

Él dio un paso adelante y se hizo a un lado invitándola a entrar. Perpleja, Els lo hizo, observando la pequeña habitación, un catre al fondo, lo que parecía una pequeña cocina, una mesa con tres sillas, un sillón amarillento frente a una chimenea y nada más. A un costado del catre había una bañera de metal y una bacinica, y vio una escoba vieja junto a la cocina.

Els respiró y tosió un poco cuando el aroma a viejo llenó sus fosas nasales, pero no dejó traslucir alguna clase de sentimiento en su rostro.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —interrogó con la mirada fija en el orinal; queriendo evitar los pensamientos incómodos que acompañaban a un siglo sin mucha constancia de salubridad y post-modernidad.

—Permanecerás aquí hasta que decida qué hacer —manifestó él, y ella podría haber jurado que notaba una especie de burla y satisfacción contenidas.

Sus palabras le cayeron como una patada al estómago y lo miró de reojo, conteniendo las ganas de matarlo. —¿Disculpa?

Daba muestras de ser un príncipe venido a menos si eso era lo mejor que podía ofrecerle.

—Supongo que no es lugar para alguien como tú —comentó con fingida seriedad el otro.

Ella casi puso los ojos en blanco; consiguió contenerse y disimular.

—Hasta hace un par de años, yo tampoco —musitó el cobrizo por lo bajo, que casi ella no pudo captarlo.

Hans Westergård suspiró después de unos segundos; ella permaneció en silencio cuestionándose si más adelante no adquiriría una enfermedad estando en aquel sitio.

—No puedo llevarte al castillo en este momento, Els —le hizo saber el príncipe—. No estamos en las mejores relaciones ahora. Y una dama sin compañía no estaría bien; aquí puedo contratar a alguien, mas haría muchas preguntas y sospecharía de ti. Si no recuerdas mucho, puede que cometas, eh, un error. O podría hacerse ideas equivocadas de ti y de mí.

Asintió, encogiéndose de hombros. Lo más conveniente en ese momento era no meterse en problemas y descubrir cómo salir de ahí y volver de adonde provenía. Tampoco era que pensara pasar mucho tiempo en esa época. Ni muerta.

—Habrá que adecentar un poco este lugar, hacerlo un poco más… _acogedor_ —dijo ella con la suficiente amabilidad que podía ofrecer, resultado del curso de Hostelería que estaba tomando para sus planes futuros, y la contribución de su madre con sus obras de Teatro.

—Sí, me parece bien. Iré al banco por dinero y comida, y lo que puedas necesitar —habló él sin pausa, apresurándose a la puerta que dejó abierta. —Tendrás que esperar aquí. Siéntete como en casa.

 _Aquel_ era el eufemismo del año, se imaginó ella cuando él cerró la puerta, dejándola allí abandonada, no ofreciéndole más explicaciones. Se las pagaría cuando no tuviera suficientes motivos para gritar enfurecida, indignada y aterrorizada a los cuatro vientos.

Se ahorró el recorrer los metros cuadrados de "su casa" y acudió a la ventana con manchas que entorpecían ver hacia fuera, colocando, con asco, una mano en las cortinas.

Desconocía qué estaba ocurriendo allí y cómo podía salir, en esos momentos sólo quería desaparecer. Y lo haría si no supiese que no tenía a dónde ir.

Movió su pie derecho en desesperación y el único sonido que escuchó fue el constante golpeteo de la zapatilla contra la madera del suelo. Hasta el momento se encontraba en ese sitio—sin saber a quién acudir por respuestas—, por lo menos debía agradecer no estar a la completa deriva; no acostumbraba a hacerse para atrás ante los retos, y ahí tenía uno grande.

Su mirada se posó en el sofá desgastado y dio un paso hacia él. Debía ponerse manos a la obra si quería que estuviera decente antes de que llegara el atardecer.

Si ella fuese una reina, encontrarse en ese lugar sería espantoso, y que el otro la ubicara allí, imperdonable.

Sin embargo, ella no era la dichosa Reina Elsa.

Ella era Eloísa "Els" Christensen, nacida a finales del siglo XX, con mucha más entereza para enfrentarse a circunstancias como esa. Limpiar no suponía, en sí, tanto problema, como lo era estar 173 años atrás en el tiempo.

Se tragó un grito histérico y observó a su alrededor.

—No es tiempo para ponerte en esas, Els —masculló pensando entre reír o llorar, deseando despertar de esa pesadilla.

Arrugó la nariz pensando en el dichoso príncipe, que le dejó allí, como si nada, prometiendo volver. Si fuese una reina estaría echando humo y ya habría pensado en justificaciones para cortar su cabeza (¿era eso, todavía legal en la época?). Ya podía tener claro que los términos entre el príncipe y la reina no eran muy buenos; el desacuerdo se lo estaba cobrando aquel…

—Hijo de puta —espetó con el coraje acumulado por lo que estaba pasando.

El día de su nacimiento Dios, Thor, Buda, o quien fuera, se había afanado con ella.

Els agitó su cabeza y sonrió, volviendo sus pensamientos al atractivo pelirrojo, que a la vez era un zángano. Para mala suerte de aquel, ella no era ninguna reina. Así que quien se llevaría una sorpresa, sería él.

Le había dejado la tarea de limpiar.

Se sentó resoplando en el sofá, haciendo saltar una nube de polvo.

Tosió innumerables veces.

Una cosa le quedaba completamente clara, los hombres no habían cambiado mucho en los años de diferencia entre su época y la presente: salían corriendo cuando deberes domésticos se trataba.

[-]

Els, con la acostumbra lógica fuera de lugar en su vida, habría pensado que el afamado príncipe no tardaría porque no era tanto lo que tenía que reunir para hacerle su estancia lo más cómoda posible; mas él lo hizo, se demoró demasiado en volver, colmándole de a poco la paciencia, dándole certeza al pensamiento que deseaba cobrarse una rencilla pasada.

Por supuesto, la actual apariencia habitable de la pequeña casa dejaba entrever lo ocupada que había estado durante las horas transcurridas desde la partida del otro—después de refunfuñar contra los hombres y su propia suerte—, que no había dado la cara ni siquiera la hora de la comida, o la que suponía que era, a falta de reloj. Era una desfachatez de parte del príncipe, cuya caballerosidad dejaba mucho que desear, si tenía en cuenta la época en que se hallaba, que supuestamente presumía de los modales en que era educados.

El aspecto de la habitación, no era inmejorable, veía con hastío la falta de un buen detergente y algo de lejía para quitar toda clase de bacteria y suciedad; ignoraba si a esas alturas tenían algún avance en la desinfección, solo había hecho lo que estaba a su alcance con lo que contaba. Una rápida revisión a las dos gavetas de alacena en la diminuta cocina, le había hecho actuar con una pastilla de jabón gastada, que diluyó en una cazuela, con agua que recolectó en un pozo avistado por detrás de la casa, cuyo dueño, si lo tenía, no había salido a reprenderla por emplear propiedad ajena.

Para no rasgar su vestido, demasiado bonito y valioso, había desgarrado una parte de la manta en el catre para dormir, que lavó y utilizó como estropajo para limpiar lo suficiente, después de emplear la escoba. Había salido tan negro el pedazo de tela, que se preguntaba cuánto tiempo llevaba la casa sin una sola mano humana preocupándose por su estado.

Ella no estaba a gusto; por lo menos respiraba mejor que al entrar. Habría evitado hacerlo si no hubiese tenido que estar ahí.

Sin grandes alternativas, tenía problemas.

No tenía dinero, ni ropa, ni idea cómo era la vida en esas Islas del Sur o en ese periodo de la historia en particular. El sentido común, por supuesto, le decía de una época con bastantes enfermedades curables en su época—agradecía, al menos, sus vacunas—, un tiempo donde la voz de la mujer no era oída, faltaba para la liberación femenina o el sufragio; seguramente primaban las injusticias más que en sus días y ni qué decir de todos los avances científicos y tecnológicos con los que contaba en la actualidad. Por todo lo que sabía Els, apenas estaba la Revolución Industrial y la dichosa máquina de vapor.

Eso, por no decir de los avances _higiénicos_. Tuvo que hacer pis en ese orinal y salir a botar su desecho cerca de una planta, con temor a ser vista haciendo algo inadecuado, pensando en cuando tuviera otras necesidades.

Había ido de acampada, pero era muy distinto a ocultarse detrás de un árbol y echar tierra encima. O, lo que era más incómodo, pasar por su periodo estando allí, con las condiciones actuales.

Como lo hacían en ese tiempo era un misterio, pero esperaba no estar lo suficiente como para tener que arreglárselas. Al menos le quedaban veinticinco días del ciclo.

Si bien pensó mucho en ello, ahora tenía más en cuenta otras cosas—pero sí pensaba en su aseo actual, no tenía espejo, aunque se imaginaba su aspecto—, como el que su estómago necesitaba alimento y requería la llegada del príncipe, que ojalá no le dejara atorada.

Imaginaba que el pelirrojo pudo mentir, mas lo veía algo listo como para hacerlo, suponiendo que en verdad ambos se conocieran con anterioridad, como creía.

Así también, tenía la mirada puesta una cajita extraña en medio de la mesa, que encontró en una de las gavetas y extrajo para analizarla a detalle cuando sus labores acabaran. Dentro había un pequeño metal de acero y una piedra, algo parecido al pasto y otros palitos como las cerillas.

Se creía que era alguna clase de encendedor, pero no había conseguido prender una chispa, y la única vela en la mesa permanecía con el pábilo apagado y la cera sin gastar. Por el momento no era acuciante prender la mecha, solo que al caer la noche le preocupaba no tener fuente de iluminación. Tampoco podría prender la chimenea sin hacer fuego.

—Esto no me puede estar pasando —musitó Els haciendo a un lado los artículos de la mesa, colocando su mejilla sobre ella.

Reparó muy tarde en que el pelirrojo se llevó la tiara y podría haber hecho un cambio beneficioso por ella, lo que le había dado para una habitación en un hostal, al diablo su respetabilidad. No sabía ni dónde no podían timarla o llevarla a la policía, ni un sitio seguro o no había visto a alguien que le pudiera orientar, pero sabía a ciencia exacta lo costosa que sería por los diamantes y era una especie de seguro.

Por supuesto, no era ignorante de los peligros en los que podría verse inmersa, privilegiada como había crecido en su civilización. Ese era un mundo inhóspito porque sus circunstancias la hacían inmune a sus males; en algunos aspectos la humanidad había perdido su utilidad, dándole uso a todas las bondades de la contemporaneidad y desprestigiando el conocimiento cultural de los antepasados.

El sonido de una llave introduciéndose en el cerrojo abstrajo a Els de sus cavilaciones, obligándola a sentarse con rectitud en su silla, para mantener un poco de dignidad y superioridad ante su _huésped_ , al que no pensaba darle el gusto de insultarlo con sus reclamos y caer en su juego.

Se acomodó los cabellos que mantenía en una trenza, a diferencia de lo suelto que lo tenía antes y miró la puerta con una mirada expectante, antes de cambiar su semblante a uno despreocupado. Había sido de verdadero provecho que su difunta madre fuera maestra de teatro, obligándola a tomar parte de sus quehaceres.

Se obligó a no pensar en esas tribulaciones.

La puerta se abrió entonces y Els observó con satisfacción la mandíbula desencajada del príncipe, quien observaba el entorno limpio con incredulidad, hasta componer su reacción al recaer en ella.

—Has tardado —dijo Els sin evitar el reproche, tomando en cuenta sus manos vacías y el cambio de atavío del príncipe, un diferente traje de montar, de color verde oscuro. Mantuvo su serenidad; por lo menos para aparentar ser una reina.

Actuaría con elegancia y distinción, aun cuando sus ropas estaban arrugadas y sucias, y tenía sus cabellos enmarañados. El detalle estaba en su barbilla, su postura y su mirada, cualquiera podía creer que era parte de la realeza, con un aire arrogante que obligaba a los demás a sentirse menos. Al menos, eso era lo que aprendió cuando la hizo de reina.

—Está diferente, Els —respondió el príncipe, ignorando las palabras de ella.

—Así lo noto —le ofreció ella como contestación, en una equitativa muestra de sarcasmo y educación. El recién llegado esbozó una sonrisa ladina que ocasionó el estremecimiento de la piel de su cuerpo, aparentemente inmutable.

Él carraspeó y Els elevó una de sus cejas, divertida en el fondo de todo su enojo contra aquel, agradecida de tener algo con lo que relajarse en todo ese día del infierno.

—Conseguí algunos artículos que te servirán y traje comida preparada —informó el pelirrojo, todavía con la mirada concentrada en su alrededor, aunque su cuerpo se mantenía en dirección a ella. —Me di a la tarea de pensar que será difícil arreglar las comidas, tendré que mandar a alguien…

—Si tengo los ingredientes, puedo prepararme una comida decente —intervino Els sin levantarse todavía de la mesa.

—¿Sabes cocinar? —inquirió el otro con clara incredulidad.

Muy tarde recordó que la alta nobleza era inútil en ese entonces, dependiendo siempre de los criados; limpiar cualquiera podría hacerlo, aunque implicara rebajarse, pero contar con los conocimientos adecuados para preparar los alimentos era harina de otro costal.

—Te sorprendería ver que puedo defenderme, dices que me conociste únicamente en la coronación.

Él se tensó visiblemente y asintió dando vuelta para salir por la puerta; ella le dio mayor importancia a que no haría más preguntas. Regresó al poco tiempo con una caja de cartón que terminó posando en la mesa frente a ella.

Primero que nada, metió su mano en el pantalón y sacó una bolsa marrón, que depositó sobre la palma de su mano en la mesa.

Ella se sonrojó sutilmente y suspiró sintiendo el peso de las monedas dentro de la bolsita. —Solo por estas circunstancias extraordinarias lo acepto —comunicó sintiendo impotencia al tener que aceptar dinero no ganado honradamente.

—Para tu tranquilidad, considéralo un préstamo —repuso el príncipe, ocupando la otra silla, después de sacar un paquete envuelto en una tela, que colocó frente a ella. —Son sándwiches, para que comas. Era lo más sencillo de transportar.

Asintió en agradecimiento, esperando a que continuara. Se moría de hambre, sí, claro que prefería no parecerlo.

—Encontrarás un cuchillo, dos toallas, jabón, yesqueros —no sabía qué era eso— y velas, una cobija, agua perfumada, un peine y un espejo, tres… eh, prendas de vestir —dijo dubitativo— y un par de zapatillas, horquillas, y hojas para té y para los dientes. Espero que sea suficiente.

La expresión del rostro de ella cambió, a la vez que disminuyó su enojo con el príncipe, pues conseguir todos aquellos artículos para que estuviera a gusto en la pequeña morada era todo un detalle. Se sorprendió, igual, de que todo lo transportara allí dentro.

Le ofreció una sonrisa diminuta a su acompañante. —Gracias, Hans —dijo con sinceridad.

—Encenderé el fuego para el té —ofreció él cogiendo los artículos que ella tenía en la mesa, haciéndola saltar de emoción por dentro para imitar sus acciones cuando las tuviera que llevar a cabo.

Lo vio golpear el pedazo de acero contra la piedra y hacer soltar unas chispas que encendieron una flama en unas líneas del pasto, que tiró en la chimenea que las hacía de estufa y calentador.

Els se puso manos a la obra sacando una cazuela recién limpiada y vertiendo un poco del agua recolectada del pozo en una vasija, con la esperanza de hervirla. Hans la colocó por ella en el fuego y volvieron a la mesa, donde ella puso dos de las tres tazas de madera de la casita, con las hojas que él había traído.

—¿Te apetece comer un sándwich? —cuestionó amable, conmocionada todavía por lo que estaba ocurriendo. No creía mucho en los príncipes azules que los cuentos hacían creer los salvadores, pero tenía el leve pensamiento de que él acababa de sacarla del infierno para elevarla, por lo menos, al purgatorio.

No es que le perdonara la limpieza del lugar, solo había enmendado un poco su grosería.

—No, no te molestes. —Él hizo una pausa durante unos instantes, haciendo que el crepitar del fuego fuese el único sonido entre ellos—. Escucha, no puedo estar aquí mucho tiempo, vendré la mayor parte de los días… pero tengo algunas obligaciones de las que no puedo deslindarme. Mientras tanto, buscaré el modo de sacarte de aquí lo más rápido y discreto posible, para que vayas a casa.

Ella asintió, por dentro decepcionada con el mensaje comunicado, porque implicaba la soledad que odiaba y que ese día no podría hacer más. Igual, al saber que el significado de él de casa no era el mismo que el de ella.

De momento, sólo tenía un techo sobre su cabeza y un _supuesto_ aliado. Tendría que ser suficiente. Aunque estaba llena de interrogantes junto a su frustración.

El agua para el té estuvo lista y se dedicó a servirlo para ambos. No se sintió muy cómoda comiendo frente a él, pero su hambre era mayor, y el bocado que dio fue como caer en la gloria.

—No nos conocemos tan bien, ¿cierto? —dijo ella después de masticar, ganándose un asentimiento de su acompañante, que se limitó a permanecer en silencio sin continuar la conversación—. ¿Hemos vuelto a vernos desde la coronación?

Él sorbió de su taza con la mirada puesta en ella, que trataba de ignorar el efecto efervescente que le ocasionaba aquel sujeto; principalmente por las épocas distintas. Él debía de llevar, al menos, un siglo de muerto cuando ella nació, aunque ahora luciera cercano a sus veintiún, casi veintidós, años de edad.

—No, podemos decir que no nos hemos movido en los mismos círculos. Así como que las Islas del Sur y Arendelle no son enteramente amistosas, por parte de tu reino.

Se encogió de hombros con la información, para ella, las Islas del Sur era un condado danés colindante con Noruega, su país de origen, pero ahí aparentemente era un reino. Arendelle, por su parte, era una forma parecida del Arendal de su tiempo, estimaba que el cambio de idioma había modificado la pronunciación, y el reino de Elsa estaba en su nación.

—¿Cuáles son los motivos? ¿Te he atacado con mis poderes? ¿Por eso los temes? —cuestionó queriendo zanjar esa idea loca y hallar una explicación a las reacciones de él ante sus movimientos, y averiguar más sobre la reina con los mismos poderes que ella.

Era la primera persona que compartía su maldición personal.

—Las relaciones de Arendelle han sido controladas los últimos años; y no me has atacado precisamente, pero digamos que lo has manifestado en grande en el pasado.

Eso captó su atención. —¿Qué tan grande?

—Congelaste el reino durante tu coronación.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó impresionada con la habilidad de la Reina Elsa, para nada equiparable con sus poderes, que sólo se manifestaban de forma ligera, no más que unos cuantos copos de nieve y hielo, además de un aire congelante.

No eran la gran cosa, pero no eran normales, y durante su corta infancia supusieron reticencia en el contacto hasta aprender a controlarlos.

—Sí, una demostración incomparable de poder —expresó el otro con clara admiración en la voz.

—¿Y qué pasó después? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Resumiendo la historia, sumiste al reino en un invierno y luego lo devolviste a la normalidad con ayuda de tu hermana, quienes estuvimos de visita regresamos a nuestros reinos, con la promesa de guardar el secreto.

—¿Qué desató aquello? —murmuró para sí, dando un mordisco al sándwich, que desconocía su fecha de invención, pero agradecía su existencia.

—¿Has dicho algo? —inquirió Hans y ella lo miró y negó, pensando de nuevo en el lugar donde se encontraba, ahora que su estómago había conseguido alimento.

Con él, obviamente, y con nadie, tal vez, no conseguiría explicación, como no la había adquirido nunca de sus poderes; tampoco había nada fuera de lo normal en su sábado. Se preguntaba si tenía que ir a Arendelle para averiguar si ahí había respuestas, pero le daba miedo ir hacia allá si se encontraba con la Reina, a la que era parecida, aunque se moría por hablar con ella y compartir experiencias de sus poderes, incluso cuando le ocasionaba temor eso de que congeló al reino, motivo omitido por Hans.

La principal interrogante era qué hacía allí, no tanto cómo apareció.

A menos que… —¿Tú tienes poderes? —interrogó y él negó con el ceño fruncido.

Se desinfló por dentro.

—Y no he escuchado a nadie, a excepción de ti, que los tenga —agregó Hans después de que pareció meditarlo unos momentos.

También podía ser otra cosa. —¿Eres casado?

La respuesta de Hans le pareció graciosa, el modo en que abrió los ojos le advirtió que por su cabeza no le había pasado eso.

Arrugó la boca, así descartaba la posibilidad de que hubiera pedido una novia y ella hubiera aparecido como por arte de magia en respuesta a sus plegarias. Vale, que había leído muchas historias.

—¿De casualidad has pedido por un hada madrina? —Soltó su ocurrencia en un murmullo bajo y cerró los ojos por su idiotez.

—¿Mi qué? —devolvió con evidente escepticismo Hans.

Ella rió. —Es una frase que he escuchado.

—Seguramente de Anna —masculló Hans.

—¿Quién es Anna? —inquirió inclinando la cabeza, interesada por si utilizara esa clase de palabras.

Hans se atragantó con el té que bebía y supuso que lo había arruinado, pese a la excusa de no recordar. Debía ser alguien sumamente importante como para no tenerla presente. —¿No recuerdas a Anna, tu hermana?

No le quedó más que negar.

—Necesitas ver un doctor —anunció Hans de repente.

—¡No! —gritó tomándolos a los dos por sorpresa. —No —carraspeó—, me refiero a que no me gustan los doctores, y esperaré a llegar a Arendelle para ver al mío… Sí, no me duele nada…

El ceño fruncido de Hans no desapareció y ella se felicitó por hablar de más, debería cuidar lo que decía y con quién. Si solo con él había abierto la boca, no se imaginaba qué haría con alguien más de fuera. Ya se veía confinada a esas cuatro paredes, saliendo para lo indispensable, hasta que él volviera en su auxilio.

Eso ocasionó que retornara a la posibilidad que pasó por su cabeza.

—¿Tienes algún problema que quieras resolver? —inquirió tratando de desviar deliberadamente el asunto, pues qué más podía hacer. Era posible que ella se presentara como una especie de hada madrina para el pelirrojo, que sus conocimientos del futuro fueran para ayudarlo de algún modo.

—¿A qué clase de problemas te refieres?

No era muy educado responder a una pregunta por otra, aunque respondió. —Uno en que necesites mi… ah, ayuda —respondió mordiéndose el interior de su mejilla, deseando cruzar los dedos para que no se entrometiera mucho.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Eso era mucho pedir.

—Me pregunto qué hago aquí y no en Arendelle, y si nos conocemos… puede que sea por eso. —Sí, se inventó con celeridad.

Hans suspiró. —Ni yo mismo entiendo. Y no sé si mis asuntos tengan que ver, pero no puedo explicártelos porque en tu estado actual no los entenderías.

Se tragó un gemido exasperado. Demasiado _diplomático_ de parte de él. _No te metas en mis asuntos_. —¿Tienes modo de averiguar qué podría hacer yo aquí? —Tal vez la reina tenía algo que hacer allí y no pudo ir y sólo debía reemplazarla para la tarea, así la otra no estaba en dos sitios a la vez.

Aunque sabía a ciencia exacta que no era la mejor opción, sin conocimientos suficientes de _nada_.

—Eso planeo, pero me llevará tiempo, Els —dijo Hans.

Ella suspiró.

—Ya tengo que irme —comunicó el pelirrojo, poniéndose en pie. —Trataré de venir mañana para traer víveres; si no estoy aquí cuando haya amanecido, al salir, doblando cuando pases cinco calles a la derecha, encontrarás dónde adquirir alimento con el dinero.

—Muy bien.

—¿Estarás bien? —cuestionó el pelirrojo con una extraña expresión, que no era precisamente preocupación—. _No quiero que te pase nada_.

Esas palabras llegaron, sin proponérselo, al fondo de su alma. Hacía mucho que alguien no se preocupaba así por ella; y él había hecho mucho hasta entonces.

—Anda, Hans. Tengo con qué defenderme. _Gracias_.

Él asintió, colocó la llave en la mesa y la abandonó en la soledad de esas cuatro paredes, con los pensamientos de ese día rondando continuamente su cabeza.

Y la terrible noción de que, en casa, a nadie, más que a Copito, le importaría su ausencia, pese a que él estaría bien al cuidado de su vecina Hannah.

Cerró los ojos después de sacar todo el contenido de la caja proporcionada por Hans, infiriendo que el yesquero era lo mismo con lo que él encendiera el fuego, por la similitud con lo que había dentro de la cajita.

Tenía pendiente un baño, después de haber visto su rostro con hollín en el espejo, pero la enormidad de su situación le superaba y quitaba todas las ganas de retirar su suciedad.

Temía estar atrapada en esa época, sin pistas de por qué llegó en primer lugar. Su difunto padre diría no sacar conclusiones demasiado apresuradas, pero había pruebas—no contundentes—de que salir de allí era algo difícil. No había punto de partida, Hans no le fue de mucha ayuda en darle información y en asuntos de índole mágica nunca había tenido fuentes de apoyo.

Lo único que deseaba era salir, y volver a su apacible vida, continuar el curso de Hostelería y cumplir su ideal de reformar el pub local que le heredó su padrastro, llegar a conocer a alguien y establecerse, finalmente hacer amigos duraderos de su edad, más que unas buenas migas con los compañeros de edificio pasados de los cuarenta y a los recurrentes visitantes del local que manejaba.

Quería regresar a sus lunes de películas online, a las visitas del café de Clarisse con la tarta de chocolate que le fascinaba, a su extraña lista de canciones que oía cuando hacía la limpieza de su casa, a los paseos para sacar a su perro, y muchas cosas que hacían su día a día, pese a su falta de emoción.

¿Acaso todo eso le había sido arrebatado, como todas las personas que quería en su vida?

Ese era el único consuelo, si no volvía al dos mil doce, no habría alguien a quien en verdad le hiciera falta. Aunque no significaba que se conformaría quedándose en aquella época, se dijo saliendo para buscar agua con la que asearse.

[-]

La primera noche de Els en el siglo XIX pasó relativamente rápida y no trajo un sueño reparador, primero porque el colchón delgado del catre donde durmió era algo incómodo, y segundo, porque una pesadilla bastante extraña acudió a su inconsciente, que plagó sus pensamientos toda la mañana por no poder recordarla después y trajo a sí un día de malhumor, acompañado de no tener una buena taza de café ni ingredientes para hacer un desayuno decente, que se vio en la obligación de conseguir del establecimiento que le indicó Hans, porque claro, él no se apareció.

Fue un sitio bastante rudimentario, pero se dedicó a comprar lo indispensable en silencio, pagar con las monedas que le parecieron indicadas—algo parecidas a sus coronas actuales—y volver a su refugio sin atraer demasiadas miradas. Era como cuando iba al mercado en su propio tiempo, mucha gente queriendo adquirir cosas de calidad y a buen precio, pero no el tamaño al que estaba acostumbrada, ni a los productos que la importación en masa hacia posible, o las básculas electrónicas que hacían todo más fácil, las cajas registradoras, los carros de compra.

Ciertamente era una tienda pequeña donde comprar, aunque para la población debía de ser suficiente, por lo concurrida que la encontró. Lamentablemente, unos granos de café serían un lujo que no se podría dar. Eso fue suficiente para arruinarle más el humor, si descubrir que encontrarse allí—después de una noche de sueño que eliminaba la posibilidad de una pesadilla—no era un incentivo.

Para empeorarlo, tuvo que desayunar gachas, una comida que su padrastro escocés llevó a su casa y que nunca gustó del todo, pero que en sus circunstancias era lo más sencillo y asequible de preparar. Hubiera dado todo por unas rebanadas de pan con paté o queso, que no encontraría en otro sitio que no fuese el supermercado.

Eso era estar en un sitio fuera de toda civilización y le hizo valorar más lo poco que tenía, adquirido con su propio esfuerzo.

Lo único bueno de ahí era que por la noche pudo observar un hermoso cielo estrellado y una hermosa paz nocturna; y tampoco echaba en falta los sonidos de los automóviles.

Els soltó un suspiro y se recostó en el sofá observando el techo de madera sobre su cabeza, con los brazos debajo de su cabeza.

Era su tercer día así y quería acabarlo ya, o hallar en qué distraerse.

Le era tan extraño encontrarse en esas circunstancias, sin qué hacer, porque siempre tenía ocupaciones que llenaran su horario, y estar de vaga no era un hecho que le gustara.

Asistió a clases de ballet desde los siete (cuando controló lo suficiente sus poderes) a los diez años; tras lo cual ocupó sus tardes en hacer compañía a su madre en la escuela (tras un año fallido de fútbol), observando, apoyando y participando en sus obras de teatro, hasta alcanzar los quince años, donde se unió a su padrastro Edwin en el pub que le pertenecía; lo hizo hasta los dieciocho, cuando él y su madre murieron en un accidente automovilístico, que la catapultó a unirse a una ONG y estar dos años en casas de acogida acompañando a menores sin padres ni hogar, lidiando con su solitaria pena en medio de quienes estaban en peores condiciones que ella. Después, volvió a su hogar, adoptó a un perro y se metió de lleno en el pub que heredó de su padrastro, para luego integrarse en un curso de Hostelería que le sirviera en su futuro.

No tener qué hacer era desesperante, incluso si tenía tiempo libre, si no había que limpiar, lo dedicaba a la lectura. Y, hasta el momento, por su falta de ocupación, ya había dado demasiadas vueltas a su situación, sin poder encontrar un hilo discursivo a todo.

—Si pido un mapa a Hans… —Desechó la idea tan pronto como vino a su cabeza; aunque ubicara bien el lugar donde vivía en la actualidad, sin Google no llegaría muy lejos, por no hablar de todo lo que podía salir mal en un sitio extraño.

Junto a la suerte que se cargaba.

Era definitivo, podía volverse loca en medio de ahí. Si al menos tuviera con quien conversar. Era cierto que no se le daban muy bien las amistades sólidas, sí era capaz de entablar charlas con los demás, acostumbrada a tratar con la gente; su problema era que, desde muy chica, perder a su padre y tener que mostrarse reservada cuando no controlaba sus poderes, que brincaban con sus emociones, tuvieron su efecto. Podía ser cordial y amigable, pero insegura para mantener relaciones estables, fuesen amigables o amorosas. No terminaba de confiar lo suficiente en alguien como para decirle su secreto, así que para todos podía ser una persona a la que acudir, agradable al trato, pero ella no era recíproca en la confianza y pronto se perdía el contacto.

—Ese es el detalle con no estar ocupada, te da tiempo para pensar —se dijo Els en voz alta, encontrando la razón a por qué no tenía mucho tiempo libre, le incomodaba reflexionar sobre sí misma y encontrar verdades que no le gustaban. Dar vueltas sobre su miserable vida no le hacía ningún bien, pero a eso se vio obligada, después de que los planes de explicación y escape pasaran.

También había descubierto que era lo bastante buena para huir de los problemas, cuando inicialmente no veía la posibilidad de una solución. Su sentido común la detenía unos momentos y luego venía el escape, a lo que era demasiado buena.

Otra persona estaría fuera y no se quedaría de brazos cruzados como ella, que odiaba estar así, pero continuaba de ese modo porque le era lo más factible.

Escuchó unos pasos en la madera de fuera y se enderezó cuando llamaron a la puerta, reprochándole a su corazón por acelerarse.

—¿Els? —preguntó desde fuera Hans, que hasta entonces no se había dignado a verla.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco; se lo había advertido, pero en el fondo no podía dejar de sentirse dolida por el abandono, pese a que tuviera sus reticencias con él, que igual la hacían sentir culpable, porque se había portado bien con ella.

Corrió a la puerta y abrió, otorgando una sonrisa al recién llegado, que se la devolvió débilmente, haciéndole notar el aspecto cansado que lo acompañaba; el primer día no reparó en él, pero ahora se daba cuenta que sus ojos tenían ligeras bolsas debajo, y su postura general denotaba cansancio.

Le preocupó lo que fuera que le pasara, más porque le dio apoyo y debió atarearlo con su presencia.

Se hizo a un lado dirigiéndolo al sillón; sorprendiéndose que no hiciera grandes reparos en su estado antes de sentarse, cuando ella lo hubo hecho. Pero igual la llevó allí, algo tendría que ver con ese sitio.

—¿Te puedo ofrecer algo? —Él abrió los ojos con incredulidad, mas negó suavemente, colocándose mejor en el extremo del sofá de tres piezas, si hubiera ido con harapos, habría encajado mejor; su ropa fina, una camisa blanca, y saco y pantalones negros, junto a unas botas bien lustradas, no se veían muy bien ahí.

Llamó su atención la lejanía con ella, que se sentó en el sofá con él, bien podía deberse a que en este presente guardaban más las distancias entre hombres y mujeres, no era una experta.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestionó Els pasados unos momentos.

—Yo debería ser quien pregunte eso, dadas las circunstancias —respondió Hans con una sonrisa ligera, que no alcanzó a sus ojos; si bien, ellos no revelaban mucho desde que lo conoció—. Lamento no poder venir antes.

—Me habías advertido eso antes. —Y no había contestado a su pregunta.

—Tampoco he tenido tiempo de indagar sobre ti.

Els soltó un suspiro. —Luces cansado —aseveró obstinada en averiguar sobre él, que imitó su gesto al oírla.

—Sí, me mantengo ocupado.

—¿Es una tarea muy difícil? —cuestionó interesada en hablar de algo, y de conocer más sobre él.

—Más bien, física —manifestó Hans. Eso explicaba su aspecto atlético—. ¿Te importaría si cambio mi posición?

Ella negó y lo vió deslizarse un poco en el asiento y tener la oportunidad de apoyar su cabeza en el respaldo. Cruzó, además, las piernas sobre los empeines, en una actitud relajada.

Sonrió, las formas en esa época eran extrañas. Si supiera a cuantos no veía en peores posturas los fines de semana en el pub; tal vez se escandalizaría.

Él se frotó los ojos. —¿Has… recordado algo? —musitó mirándola de reojo. Ella entornó los ojos para sí, por el titubeo.

—No, y lo último que sé es que desperté en medio del bosque —pronunció esa última verdad esperando desviarle del asunto inicial.

—Es muy extraño.

—Bueno, así es mi vida —dijo con un deje de burla.

—Lidiar con la clase de poderes que tienes debe ser difícil —se limitó a responder su compañero.

—Llegué a acostumbrarme —repuso con una sonrisa por la contención del otro. En parte, era frustrante que no le dijera tanto, porque las personas con las que hablaba comúnmente acostumbraban a hablar sobre sí mismas, y la eludían de tener que comentar sobre ella. Por otro lado, se encontraba con una persona que era buena como ella de no decir mucho, aunque no del modo que ese aristócrata empleaba.

Carraspeó.

—Agradezco que te dieras una vuelta para checarme, aun cuando es visible que estás agotado.

Los ojos de él brillaron por un momento. —Quería saber si te hacía falta algo y ver cómo te encontrabas. —Pareció pensarse sus palabras. —No quiero que tengas motivos para odiarme.

—Has sido bueno conmigo, cuando no es tu obligación. Diría que mis sentimientos están más lejos del odio de lo que crees, aunque digas que los términos entre los dos no son precisamente amistosos —replicó sonriéndole, por dentro preguntándose todavía sobre la verdadera relación entre los dos nobles.

A menos que solo fuera ella haciéndose ideas en la cabeza, y que él reaccionando con reticencia a cuando la amenazó fuera como respuesta al congelamiento de la reina de su reino.

—Me alegra escucharlo; y… no quisiera que mañana despertaras y fuese distinto.

O quizá no se equivocaba; él parecía preocupado porque recordara, pero le frustraba no saber por qué, ya que era obvio que él no le diría nada. Tal vez debía de darle una oportunidad, no era la reina y no tenía una historia con él por la que reprocharle, se tomaba demasiadas molestias con ella y bien pudo matarla en su momento, o hacerlo ahora, pero no lo había hecho. Le venía bien que la falta de memoria de la "reina", así que no haría nada si ella no hacía amago de recordar, y no lo haría nunca, la verdad.

Cuando se fuera, y no _si_ lo hiciera, ya no tendría que preocuparse por la reina y él. Se le hizo triste la idea de no saber en qué terminaba eso.

Agitó su cabeza para apartar la idea que era por él la tristeza. —Disculpa, ¿hay algún modo en que pueda conseguir un libro o alguna actividad con la que entretenerme dentro de aquí en lo que espero? —preguntó, por lo menos para tener qué hacer mientras se resolvía su situación.

Vaya, no se movía mucho para hacerlo, aunque quién podía culparla si no había gran cosa por hacer. Tal vez, misteriosamente, un día de esos apareciese una pista sobre su misión en esa época.

—¿Puedo traer para hacer bordado? —ofreció él. Els se preguntó si lo decía en serio, y pensó que su tono de voz lo afirmaba, esa actividad debía ser estimulante u ocupante para las mujeres de la época; ella no tenía ni una idea de cómo hacerlo y no podía aprender sin ser instruida, además que no le llamaba mucho la atención.

Le pareció un bonito gesto que tratara de reunir los implementos para hacerlo.

—No soy muy buena en eso.

Hans guardó silencio unos instantes.

—Encontraré el modo de que mi hermano Lars no se dé cuenta de la ausencia de los libros de la biblioteca y el castillo, entonces. Es algo quisquilloso en ese aspecto —comentó Hans con una sonrisa ladeada, que ocasionó un burbujeo en el estómago de Els—. Aprovecharé que esta noche hay actividad para desaparecer y traértelos, Els.

Movió la cabeza en un asentimiento agradecido.

[-]

Aquel día comenzó una rutina para las siguientes dos semanas de Els. Poco después de caer el ocaso—extrañaba los relojes de pilas—Hans apareció vestido todo de negro, con tres libros de diferentes géneros, que suponía eran los pensados para poder pasar por los ojos de una mujer, pero que en sí contenían temáticas dirigidas a la fragilidad de la mujer, la importancia de la formación de la mujer para ser una buena esposa y pura sumisión.

Si no supiera que era lo esperado para un hombre que la mujer leyera, le habría dado una buena colleja, sin importarle la época, era completamente machista la posición de él y ni siquiera se clasificaba a sí misma como feminista para considerarlo una lectura que no valía la pena.

Por lo menos, él al día siguiente se acercó, cansado como la vez anterior, para preguntar sobre la elección hecha. Digna de fotografiar fue la cara que puso cuando le dijo que no pensaba leer eso, y que prefería algo más estimulante… como algún tratado de mil hojas sobre lo que fuera.

Sonó bastante caprichosa y se arrepintió después de decirlo por su falta de educación, pero Hans se echó a reír con tanto humor, que se calló la disculpa y rió con él, hasta que lo escuchó decir que le traería algunos que le sorprenderían, evitando siempre los que su antiguo tutor señalaba perfectos para las mujeres.

De ahí, llegó con mejores opciones, tanto como obras de poesía, libros de viaje y subiendo de categoría, sorprendido de lo rápido que ella los devoraba.

Sin nada que hacer, ella se metía de lleno en los libros y podía pasar horas enfrascada en ellos.

Cada dos días Hans llegaba a verla y se veían inmersos en conversaciones sobre los libros que pasaban por su vista, aunque él siempre tenía que irse para descansar, de un agotamiento que aumentaba con los días, en vez de disminuir. Él no hablaba de temas personales, solo se le escapaban pequeñas frases que la hacían sospechar de malos tratos en el castillo, pero no conseguía ganarse su confianza lo suficiente como para invitarle a decirle.

No insistía porque se le hacía un poco hipócrita de su parte, su preocupación era lo que incrementaba.

Así que aquella era su rutina, ocuparse de sus necesidades físicas, dedicarle unos momentos a su problema, pasar leyendo y esperar ansiosa la visita de Hans, con quien platicaba largo rato.

Aburrido, pero por primera vez sentía dentro de ella una ola de emoción, inexistente con su vida en su tiempo.

—Hola Els —dijo Hans cuando ella le abrió la puerta con la cara sorprendida, pues el día anterior había estado ahí.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó con verdadera intriga, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar y dirigirse a su sitio en el sofá, que poco a poco disminuía en la distancia entre los dos.

Ella se sentó para que él lo hiciera.

—¿No puedo aprovechar un rato libre para visitarle, milady? —bromeó Hans con la sonrisa ladina que se instalaba siempre como una mariposa en el estómago de Els, y ella negó, agradeciendo que su rostro no se sonrojara en su presencia. El tono de su voz era ronco y le encantaba oírlo, aunque se sentía como toda una adolescente con su crush.

—Me he pasado indagando todo este tiempo —empezó Hans con voz seria y ella sintió expectación por saber más sobre la posible misión que tenía en esa época, deseosa de volver, pese a estar cómoda esos días teniendo la compañía del pelirrojo. —Y no hay noticias recientes de por qué puede estar la Reina Elsa aquí, ni siquiera que hubiera arribado a las Islas del Sur —informó, hasta le pareció que para él la reina era otra persona, y no la persona con la que había estado hablando.

Aunque eso no podía ser, ¿o sí?

—Además, he averiguado si es posible ir a Arendelle por ahora y no lo es. —Els exhaló, sin decidir todavía si era de alegría o decepción, no sabía si estaba lista para enfrentar a la reina, por mucho que quisiera volver. Estaba dividida por la mitad. —Adentrarse al mar —dijo él con sus ojos brillando durante un instante— es peligroso por ahora, los piratas frecuentan los océanos cuando las aguas están calmas, que es en estos momentos. Y hacer una salida sin naves protegiendo el barco, te pondría en una situación que quiero evitar; pienso en tu seguridad, además de la discreción que quieres, Els.

Ella sonrió agradecida con él y se aproximó a su cuerpo.

—Siempre estaré agradecida por lo que has hecho por mí, Hans —murmuró mirándolo a los ojos, que la contemplaron atentamente.

Sus orbes esmeraldas brillaron otra vez y él esbozó una sonrisa demasiado entusiasta para su gusto. —Más adelante ocurrirá algo que te haga pensar lo contrario.

—No cambiaré de parecer, pase lo que pase —aseguró, certera en que las circunstancias que se presentaran no modificarían su visión de él, en el presente o en el futuro.

—Eso espero —susurró Hans de forma taciturna.

Nuevamente Els se vio pensando en lo que hubiese ocurrido en el pasado entre los dos nobles, frustrándole a su vena curiosa el permanecer en la oscuridad al respecto.

—Es verdad —manifestó contradiciéndole, y de forma casi natural, llevó su mano a su hombro para cambiar su semblante presionándolo de modo amistoso.

Al tiempo que lo hacía, de él salió un siseo y un brinco que hizo una brecha entre ambos.

—Hans —articuló en voz baja, herida por la manera de responderle, alejándose de él con la vista baja. ¿Su contacto era así de desagradable? Solo trataba de darle apoyo y como una bofetada recibía su desprecio.

El rechazo hizo que sus ojos se humedecieran, así que pestañeó y alzó la cabeza para enfrentarlo como si no hubiera pasado nada, que no le hubiese golpeado el corazón con una piedra; tratando de mantener la suficiente dignidad, por lo menos al no tener sitio de escapa. Entonces, al verlo, cayó en la cuenta que él la observaba con dolor y así pudo traer a su mente todas esas veces en que su cansancio era frecuente.

—¿Estás herido? —inquirió acercándose nuevamente a él, con la preocupación nublando sus sentimientos anteriores, justificándose con que Hans no actuó así por ella, sino por lo que fuese que tuviese.

Ella fue objeto de su atenta mirada, como hipnotizada, hasta que el dueño de esos ojos parpadeó y carraspeó, fijándose en el hombro que ella había tocado sin mucho interés; cuando quiso encogerse, sin embargo, el movimiento involuntario de su boca dejó escapar su dolor.

Titubeaba entre tratar de apartar el cuello de la chaqueta de montar con o su permiso, cuando él habló—: No tengo heridas abiertas, si es lo que piensas. Es dolor muscular, por actividad física.

¿Qué clase de actividad física obligaba a estar agotado como lo estaba todos los días? Si incluso era un príncipe y seguro tenía miles de empleados que hacían las cosas por él.

—Els, no quiero hablar de ello —aseveró Hans cuando ella abrió la boca para cuestionarlo.

Sin palabras, asintió y se puso en pie para buscar la tela desgarrada que ocupara para limpiar, ahora limpia. Volvió al sofá y cerró los ojos después de colocar la tela sobre sus muslos. Dio un suspiro y elevó los párpados, concentrándose para lo que iba a hacer.

Casi nunca usaba sus poderes, no veía razón viviendo en un lugar frío la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando lo hacía necesitaba calmarse y dejar fluir sus emociones libremente para poder lograr lo que quería, con su mente puesta en lo que quería con exactitud. Incluso enfadada, ansiosa o atemorizaba no era una expresión enorme, pero manejaba sus emociones de modo que evitara mostrar su habilidad.

Así, colocó ambas manos sobre la tela y conjuró la pieza de hielo redonda que imaginó, soltando su preocupación para hacer efectiva su tarea.

Sus manos brillaron de azul celeste y sintió cómo su emoción abandonó su cuerpo, hasta que la idea de su cabeza cobró forma, apareciendo de poco en poco, dejando ver un pedazo de hielo adquiriendo volumen.

Finalmente, consideró suficiente el tamaño del hielo y sonrió, envolviéndolo como un regalo y alzándolo con su mano derecha.

—No repongas —amenazó al pelirrojo que la observaba concentrado, antes de colocar con delicadeza su compresa fría en el cuello tensionado de Hans, que suspiró cuando sintió el frío en su piel.

Él llevó la mano para sujetar la compresa por su cuenta, y la colocó sobre la suya. Durante un instante, ninguno de los dos hizo amago de apartarse, con sus miradas atrapadas. Ella sintió el calor que transmitió su mano y retuvo el aire por dentro, notando que su corazón brincó emocionado.

Sin hablar, Hans abrió los dedos dejándola mover la mano, ocasionándole por dentro un suspiro. Ella se apartó lentamente, sintiendo cómo el pulgar de él se deslizó por el dorso recorriendo delicadamente su piel.

Le miró tragar y su atención recayó en sus labios, que él humedeció con su lengua, dejándolos así separados unos momentos; antes de cerrarlos, mudo, los movió con un silencioso _"gracias"_.

[-]

Els miró a través de la ventana la ligera lluvia cayendo fuera de la casa, comprendiendo la disminución de filósofos conforme avanzaban los inventos científicos y tecnológicos. Tantas horas del día bien servían para pensar y reflexionar sobre la vida y el estado de las cosas, como comprobara en su larga estancia en ese siglo.

Le inundaba la tristeza en ese panorama, pero también se debía a la llegada de su segundo periodo en la época—sorprendida que sin las pastillas anticonceptivas su ciclo estuviera regulado. En esos días que estaba, a veces sus hormonas hacían de las suyas y le afectaban, aunque sea un poco. Como su alimentación había cambiado, no tenía mucha incomodidad, y al casi no salir, solo se preocupaba estando dentro de casa.

Todavía no descubría cómo era que las mujeres hacían en ese entonces sin las toallas femeninas o los tampones, su solución personal había sido casi hacer como pañales, con toallas que consiguió de Hans arguyendo que las dos que tenía no eran suficientes, porque rápido estaban sin uso si debía usarlas de diario. Abochornada, esperaba que él no adivinara sus intenciones. Si lo hacía, al menos era un caballero y no lo mencionaba.

Pero también había en su tiempo quien no lo mencionara, como tema tabú.

El problema era disimular con Hans.

—Oh, Hans —murmuró suspirando sobre el vidrio, que se empañó.

Tenía que hacer uso de su autocontrol para no inclinarse y besarlo, desde aquella vez que miró sus labios. A partir de esa ocasión, de una forma u otra se sentía atraída por la boca de él y se preguntaba cómo era probarla, por muy loco que sonara besar a alguien ya muerto.

Se estremeció.

Desde un comienzo se sintió atraída por él, porque cómo no hacerlo con su atractivo y su carácter, ahora simplemente admitía para sí que le gustaba, y mucho, principalmente al cambiar su relación desde ese día. Sí era antes su compañero, podía pensar que la relación había avanzado a la de _amigos_.

Había caído en la friendzone, pero tampoco pensaba hacer algo por cambiarlo, mejor estaba prolongar esa atracción hasta que se fuera; ¡él era de otro tiempo!

Si tan solo él viviera en su mundo.

Igual se acobardaría, notaba con acritud; era lo inalcanzable a la palma de su mano lo que le hacía atrayente. No era aventada con el sexo opuesto del que gustaba, solo era buena haciéndose ilusiones. Cuanto le gustó su compañero Olaf en la secundaria y nunca habló con él si no fuese por trabajos escolares.

Tal vez era tiempo de insistir en ir a Arendelle, para alejarse de una vez; en las Islas del Sur no encontraría respuestas, y si continuaba ahí corría el riesgo de enamorarse de Hans.

Suspiró otra vez. Faltaba poco para septiembre, cuando él había dicho que sería prudente viajar.

Temía a lo que ocurriera cuando llegara a las fauces de la leona que podía ser la reina, así como su verdadera misión, y el desenlace de toda su "aventura". Más aun, pensaba en la llegada a su casa en el futuro, ¿alguien la estaría buscando o se habría preocupado de su ausencia? ¿siquiera en el pub?

¿O el tiempo, de alguna forma, se había detenido con su salto al pasado?

Un pensamiento era más terrible, ¿volvería alguna vez?

O, ¿deseaba con el mismo ahínco volver?

Apoyó la frente en la ventana fría, agradeciendo que ese día Hans no tuviese que aparecerse.

[-]

Els caminaba de vuelta a la casa sosteniendo la canasta que hacía unas semanas compró para transportar mejor sus compras; como siempre, tratando de pasar desapercibida a los demás, a pesar de que ellos siempre parecían más interesados en sus propias vidas que en la de ella. Había descubierto que las casas vecinas sí eran habitadas por familias o mujeres de avanzada edad, pero que pasaban el día fuera y volvían cuando no había suficiente luz en el exterior.

En ese lugar solo había una lámpara de gas colgada en lo alto de un poste de madera, que alguien encendía en algún momento para iluminar sutilmente el exterior. De ahí en fuera, los fuegos dentro de las casas, a través de las ventanas con las cortinas abiertas, eran las que guiaban a los paseantes nocturnos, que hasta ahora no había atisbado en sus noches de insomnio, con pesadillas que no conseguía recordar, pero que le robaban la calma una noche entre semana.

No le perturbaba realmente, más que generarle frustración el que su mente se nublara y se negara a mantener consciente sus sueños. Esperaba revivirlos durante el día, sin que ocurriera.

—Cuidado —dijo cuando un chiquillo saltarín se cruzó en su camino, casi haciéndole caer su canasta.

El pequeño, de más o menos siete u ocho años, asintió y rió, cubriendo su boca para no seguir haciéndolo, sin expresión arrepentida.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco; el niño no se movía, nada más la veía.

—¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara? —masculló entre dientes.

Él rió. —Tienes un acento extraño —comentó, haciéndola palidecer. ¿Así de sencillo era notar que era foránea?

El niño moreno le hizo una seña para inclinarse a su nivel.

—¿Eres amiga del príncipe sirviente, verdad? —cuestionó en un murmullo, mirando a ambos lados.

Eso ocasionó que se helara la espina dorsal de Els, aunque algo más concentró su atención.

—¿Sirviente? ¿De qué hablas? —Ahora era una cotilla, pero pensaba que obtendría más información de aquel niño que de Hans.

Además, ¿no decían que los niños y borrachos siempre hablaban con la verdad?

—No lo digas tan alto —pidió el chiquillo con sus ojos azules inundados en pánico—. Mi mamá dice que no debemos decirlo, porque nos castigarán las personas del castillo. Que para las personas es mentira, y solo nosotros lo sabemos porque papá trabaja ahí, mi papá es bueno con los caballos, ¿lo sabías? Usa un uniforme muy bonito…

Els contuvo una inspiración. —¿Tú serás como tu papá algún día? —Él asintió—. Muy bien, ¿y qué más sabes del príncipe sirviente? ¿El de cabellos rojos?

—¡Tonta! Todos los príncipes tienen cabellos rojos.

¿Los trece de ellos? Ese era un dato que Hans no había compartido, entre los muchos que no les dio; si apenas habló de ellos, menos dijo de su apariencia.

—Sí, qué tonta soy. ¿Qué decías del príncipe sirviente? —Volvió a intentar.

—Contigo puedo hablar porque eres su amiga. —Asintió apremiándolo, con la reciente información haciendo trazos en su cabeza—. Pero tú lo sabes.

—Sí. —Una mentira blanca no alcanzaba a todas las que había dicho ya en ese tiempo; y además era por una buena causa—. Pero quiero saber qué sabes tú.

—Bueno. Papá dice que levanta la mierda de los caballos muchas veces y que lo usan para cargar muchos sacos, y que hace las tareas de las mujeres de limpiar. Pero no entiende por qué lo hace —dijo llevando un dedo a su mejilla—. Dice que debió ser algo muy malo para que lo castiguen así, porque es un príncipe y siempre ha sido muy correcto… no sé qué significa eso. ¿Tú sabes qué hizo?

—Es un secreto —susurró llevándose un dedo a los labios. —No te lo puedo decir. Esto que me dices no lo puedes repetir a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? Palabra de boy… de soldado…

Él se llevó la mano a la frente como un soldado y asintió.

—Y no le dirás a nadie que él y yo somos amigos, ¿prometido?

Afirmó otra vez. —El príncipe sirviente fue bueno con mi papá, ¿serás buena con él?

Els se enderezó tomada por sorpresa y miró al horizonte. —Sí —dijo a la nada, porque al mirar hacia abajo el niño había desaparecido.

Buscó en todas las direcciones sin hallar rastro del menor, por lo que se encogió de hombros y retomó su camino, con esa nueva información en su cabeza.

De ahí el cansancio y los músculos tensos y adoloridos de Hans, esa era la extenuante actividad física que realizaba. ¿Qué podía ser lo que le hizo ser encargado de tales tareas?

¿Era cierto que hizo algo malo?

De repente comprendía las veces en que hacía alusión a que su visión de él cambiaría de un momento a otro y cuando cuestionaba reticente si había recordado algo. ¿La realeza sabría o solo la Reina Elsa? ¿Tendría algo que ver ella?

Quizás no era tan grave, pues no le despojaron de su título, y vivía en el palacio. ¿Aunque bajo qué condiciones?

Tampoco tan malas porque tenía un aspecto fuerte, pese a todo. Su alimentación era buena.

Lo más probable es que sí tuviera que ver con la rencilla que pensó en un comienzo, e involucrara el conocimiento de la reina, si conectaba bien los hilos.

De pronto, ir a Arendelle parecía una opción interesante. Antes, tenía que encarar a Hans con la información recibido.

No obstante, recordó que la risa del niño movió un recuerdo en ella que hasta ahora no había cruzado por su mente.

Las risas de niños.

 _En Arendelle será amado._

 _Elsa._

Era definitivo, debía ir a Arendelle.


	2. Segunda parte

**Encontrados en el tiempo**

 _por MissKaro_

* * *

 ** _Segunda parte_**

* * *

Hans, aunque sospechara de él y fuera extremadamente arrogante, en el fondo, era alguien agradable. Probablemente era un poco parcial en su asunción, pero había visto de él rasgos buenos que lo hacían ganarse las dudas de Els.

Creía firmemente en juzgar bien hasta conocer, pese a que su juicio se metiera a veces entre sus narices.

Esperándolo, porque convenientemente el día anterior no correspondía su visita, ella había tenido la oportunidad de pensar más y tratar de ser objetiva para el momento que hablara con él. No alcanzaría a borrar la subjetividad, pero al menos vería la forma de dar una opinión hasta escuchar de él lo que ocurría.

Asomada a la ventana, vio llegar a Hans galopando rápidamente, así que dejó la puerta entreabierta y fue a sentarse en el sofá, frente a una silla que movió para ser ocupada por él.

Momentos más tarde, él entró como un vendaval y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

—Els…

—Hans —alzó la mano y le indicó el sitio de interrogatorio—, déjame hablar. —Él ni siquiera si movió y no esperó. —¿Qué es eso de que eres sirviente?

El color de la carrera abandonó el rostro de Hans, que permaneció congelado en medio de la casa, mientras ella lo veía mover sus ojos al pensar.

—¿Dónde has escuchado eso? —replicó Hans con demasiado temple, segundos después.

Ella sonrió sin perder su seguridad.

—Eso no es lo importante. Me interesa. Y ambos, tú y yo, sabemos que no me vas a engañar tan fácilmente.

Una hija de una actriz nata era.

Él, en respuesta, entrecerró los ojos mirándola con detenimiento, luego se los frotó. —Has recordado.

—¿A qué temes que lo haga? —repuso con aplomo, a él lo delató el alivio que distinguió en sus ojos—. No, no recuerdo —ni lo haría—, pero sé que algo tiene que ver _conmigo_ … he tenido demasiado tiempo para atar cabos.

—Te lo diré —dijo él después de suspirar—, después de decir lo que vine a comunicarte. Es importante, mucho más que yo sirviendo o lo que hice para merecerlo.

Els notó el uso de palabras de que existieran motivos para realizar esa labor, y sintió mayor curiosidad.

—Sí, pues vivir en la oscuridad y querer saber más me parece más interesante.

—¡Elsa —ella dio un respingo por el uso del nombre de la reina—, acabo de escuchar que llevas bastante tiempo desaparecida! ¡Un año! Anna está desesperada.

Eso no se lo esperaba. La Reina perdida en alguna parte y ella usurpando su identidad. La pobre hermana debía estar sufriendo por su ausencia. ¿Dónde podía estar y cómo podía ayudar?

¿Y si cambiaron puestos? ¿La Reina en el siglo XXI y ella en el XIX?

Le recorrió un escalofrío de pensarla congelando todo.

Bueno, si se enfocaba en los polos podía hacer algún bien.

Más adelante se preocuparía por la reina, era un problema a la vez, y era más importante Hans, con quien estuvo contacto desde el primer momento, por lo que debía ser más relevante su intervención con él.

—Lo resolvemos después —expuso con diplomacia, habiéndola aprendido de él. Significaba que no le desviara del tema y que tenía problemas más interesantes que resolver ahora. Igual, el que pasara una hora más no era gran cosa si ya había pasado un año.

—¿Qué? —interpuso Hans con incredulidad.

—¿Qué hiciste? —interrogó ella. —Tienes la oportunidad de decirme la verdad. Quiero oírla de tus labios y no tener que descubrirla de alguien más.

Eso pareció afectarle positivamente, porque su cara recobró un poco de su color; y la amenaza velada surtió el efecto que ella quería de convencerle.

Él dio un paso titubeante, dos, tres, los suficientes hasta llegar frente a ella, todavía sentada; la miró a los ojos y se dejó caer sin ceremonia en la silla, apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas sin romper el contacto.

—Traté de matarte a ti y a tu hermana —anunció.

Ella jadeó. —Oh, Dios. —Eso era… horrible, reconoció con un escalofrío.

¿Trató? ¿Tenía a un posible asesino enfrente? ¿De verdad lo creía capaz? ¿Había actuado contra más personas?

¿Trató? ¿Por qué no lo hizo? ¿Lo descubrieron? ¿Se arrepintió antes?

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó inclinándose hacia él, imitando su pose.

Hans apartó la mirada un momento. Y suspiró, vaya que suspiró, como si hubiera salido de su alma.

—Porque pensé que el poder era la respuesta para significar algo —contestó en un solo aliento; Els escuchó el lamento de un niño dolido como los que se cruzó en la casa hogar y su corazón se resintió por aquel pequeño herido que debía haber sido y ocupaba todavía un lugar en el cuerpo de un adulto. Su expresión atormentada le llegó al alma, y tendría que haber sido el mejor actor del mundo para conseguir mentirle. —Tu hermana y tú… estaban en el medio, y juro, con el poco honor que me queda, que no lo habría hecho si hubiese podido obtener tu mano cuando llegué.

» Pero en esa ocasión me pareciste inalcanzable; opté por el camino fácil y planeé hacerte a un lado de algún modo —¿y eso era fácil?, reflexionó ella—, pensé que lo conseguiría, cegado por mi deseo de poder, de ser alguien fuerte. Y esa no era la manera.

—¿Te arrepientes? —cuestionó sin juzgar.

Hans suspiró, tal vez perdería la cuenta de las veces que lo haría. —Desde hace unos meses me cuestiono lo que hice y me pregunto si volvería a serlo…

Els esperó durante la pausa larga.

—La respuesta es sí —le dijo él con sinceridad, haciéndola decepcionarse—…pero me detendría en el último instante, porque ese no soy yo y tener que hacerlo sería acabar conmigo mismo. Y también, porque en estas últimas semanas —confesó dándole una mirada con segundas— me he dado cuenta que ustedes no tienen la culpa, peones como era en el juego. Me arrepiento de haber involucrado a las personas equivocadas en un problema que no las inmiscuía. Por eso merezco mi castigo, ahora lo sé.

Él le mantuvo la vista fija mientras el silencio los llenaba, Els no sabía si era su imaginación la que le decía que en sus ojos verdes veía la esperanza de que creyera en él y no lo menospreciara por lo que había hecho, tal vez era un espejismo y veía lo que quería ver, con tal de creerle. Ya no sabía dónde quedaba la línea divisoria de la realidad y sus pensamientos, lo que sí sabía era que lo entendía.

—Lo entiendo —pronunció con suavidad, alargando la mano hasta dirigirla a las de él, a unos centímetros de ella. Esa vez, el toque entre los dos no estuvo lleno del cosquilleo de excitación que la llenaba al estar cerca, sino de la tranquilidad que transmitía ella con el contacto, y él con el desasosiego impregnado en su cuerpo.

Viéndolo a él y pensando en su caso, venían a ella trozos de su pasado y sus experiencias en la casa de acogida con niños y niñas de hogares destruidos y familias rotas, o sin nadie más en el mundo que se hiciera cargo de ellos. Se explicaba a Hans pensando en ellos.

¿Cuántos niños no cometieron actos indebidos movidos por el deseo de ser tomados en cuenta por los demás? ¿Cuántos no lo hicieron como una salida? ¿Cuántos porque no sabían qué más hacer o no habían conocido otra vida? ¿Cuántos no lo hicieron guiados por los sentimientos que guardaban en su interior? ¿Cuántos no se comprendían a sí mismos y vivían una vida desgraciada como resultado de una mala infancia? ¿Cuántos no culpaban al mundo y a todos y se desahogaban haciéndole daño a los que vivían bien? ¿Cuántos, como ella, tenían sus propios demonios?

Muchos adultos eran lo que eran por resultado de su infancia; si lo habían superado o no, y actuaban movidos por historias que sucedieron a su alrededor, que los hacían buenas o malas personas, dependiendo de quienes los juzgaran. Pero había algunos que realmente no comprendían el mal que hacían, y otros que lo sabían…

Había niños y niñas que eran resilientes con su pasado y no tenían tantos traumas, pero otros eran como Hans, atrapado con sus demonios.

No estaba buscando justificaciones, que lo parecían; Els simplemente entendía. Él merecía redención solo por comprender qué fue lo que hizo y se arrepentía, aunque le quedaba mucho por aprender.

Le faltaba la otra versión, pero se imaginaba que iba con un engaño de un príncipe y luego el intento de asesinato. Era predecible, lo mismo en las historias de psicópatas que transmitían en la cultura cinematográfica, ellos se ganaban la atención y simpatía de su víctima y luego atacaban; no recordaba dónde había leído eso ni en qué momento de su vida, solo de algún modo llegó a ella; leyó que no todos los psicópatas eran asesinos o violadores, unos pasaban desapercibidos y nunca hacían nada grave. Podía ser, incluso, que Hans la estuviera engañando ahora y lo hiciese todo ese tiempo, dándose cuenta de eso en ese preciso instante, pero no le había hecho nada en todo ese rato, cuando ya lo había descubierto.

Lo observó calladamente, sin emitir un veredicto de él, no demasiado justa por la relación que los unía, aunque sí tenía una visión amplia; también ella había vivido un odio hacia el mundo y enfocó su coraje en delincuentes, además de a la suerte o el destino, o al Dios que por su madre tuvo mucho en cuenta. No tuvo una vida en un lecho de rosas, contó con dificultades y desgracias, obtuvo un don que arruinó su relación con el mundo exterior y le hizo perder muchas experiencias, y continuamente perdía por los vestigios que quedaban de su tierna infancia.

Mucho tiempo odió la vida por lo que le tocó; poderes, un padre muerto por un ladrón de calle y los otros dos por un conductor borracho, entendía lo que era odiar a los delincuentes, pero se resentía más una parte de sí misma por hacerlo, que el pasado de repente cambiaría. Aquellos dos años fuera de su mundo le habían cambiado, agradecía al psicólogo Krzysztof por proponérselo.

Así que ver a Hans después de lo que había hecho, con su propio historial doloroso y más conocimientos de la vida humana por los estudios realizados con el paso de los años.

—Te entiendo —repitió ella, apretando la mano de Hans.

Esa vez, él se soltó como si lo estuviera quemando, con una mirada atormentada. Ella tragó porque era muy difícil para él aceptar que _su víctima_ comprendiera y lo tratara así. Sí se imaginaba complicado llegar y ver a los ojos al ladrón que mató a su padre, pero pasó largo tiempo despreciándolo, que el cansancio de ese sentimiento era mayor para ella. Asimismo, el verlo no devolvería a su padre ni quitaría el dolor de la pérdida temprana, pero tenía constancia de su arrepentimiento, por una carta que su madre recibió años atrás y encontró entre sus cosas cuando falleció, por lo que sabía que él cargaba más pena como para reanudar una emoción de ella que los acabaría a ambos.

Le bastaba ahora con saber que el tiempo tras las rejas había dado mucho que pensar al hombre; si bien no era ingenua para pensar que todos pasaban por el mismo autodescubrimiento y autocrítica.

Al menos, veía pasar a Hans por la suya y le hacía sentir compasión por él.

—¿Por qué… lo tomas con tanta calma? —preguntó el pelirrojo recto como una tabla en su silla.

Porque no era _ella_ , y no tenía ese conflicto de intereses, pero a la vez porque _ella_ tenía una posición similar y había conseguido llegar al perdón. Porque comprendía su dolor y su arrepentimiento; porque bastante cargaba consigo mismo para tener la amargura que _la imagen de ella como la Reina Elsa_ le podía dar. Y porque el pasado ahí estaba y no cambiaba.

—Llámalo obra del destino —dijo pensando en la ironía—, pero por alguna razón no lo recuerdo —mintió—, tal vez era para que viera tus verdaderos sentimientos sin estar cegada por tu actitud anterior —reflexionó en voz alta—. Y ya pasó, nunca es bueno para el alma cargar con el resentimiento.

 _Menos por los pecados de otros_ , recordó en palabras de su madre.

—Pero…

Cortó la réplica de Hans. —Es horrible, bien —admitió asintiéndole—, no te voy a decir lo contrario, Hans —agregó suavemente. —Pero debes aprender a sanar tus propios demonios.

Así como ella seguía curando los suyos, y ahora veía que podía más, como si ver a Hans la pusiera delante de sus propios malhechores y el residuo que quedara dentro de ella de ese tiempo, tuviera la oportunidad de finalmente desecharse.

Hans guardó silencio y se la quedó viendo, como si todavía no pudiera descifrar a la persona detrás de su propia máscara.

Els pensó en la razón por la que podía estar en ese siglo, que después de muchos días adquiría un poco de claridad. Entendía por qué era ella quien debía ir y estar con el príncipe, por qué se cruzó en su camino, por qué le encontró él en el bosque y por qué ella apareció justo donde él podía encontrarla. Por qué su parecido con la Reina Elsa.

 _Y su mano noble su frío corazón descongelará, en Arendelle será amado._

Tal vez su misión era ayudar a curar a Hans. Se daba cuenta que desde el comienzo había hecho avances sin saberlo, y pretendía continuar. Debía liberarlo, aunque aun quedaba Arendelle.

Arendelle era una pieza clave que no entendía. No ahora con la desaparición de la verdadera Elsa.

Su misión no acababa, _necesitaba llegar ahí_ , pensó con un estremecimiento. Ese era un deseo que no surgió tanto de ella, pero era un camino a tomar.

En cuanto a la desaparición de la reina, le parecía demasiada casualidad. ¿Lo que sea que la llevó ahí la mantendría cautiva hasta que cumpliera su misión? ¿Podía, solo su alma, haber recorrido el tiempo y cuando hiciera lo que debía volvería?

Eso no podía ser, porque al aparecer llevaba la ropa interior del futuro, junto a sus heridas, era su cuerpo el que habitaba. Qué horrible era la idea de estar en un cuerpo extraño, más que una época extraña.

Arrugó el ceño. Aun así, la reina llevaba un año desaparecida, cuando ella tenía poco más de dos meses, casi tres, en el pasado.

—Hans, ¿has dicho que un año? —inquirió apartándolo de sus pensamientos.

Él parpadeó y asintió. —No sabía hasta ahora que Anna llevaba un año ejerciendo como regente. Saliste y la dejaste a cargo, pero prometiste regresar en una semana. Está desesperada por encontrarte.

Extraño, demasiado extraño, ¿qué podía ser de la Reina? Lo sintió por la hermana, que llevaba tiempo sufriendo por ella. ¿Y si con su presencia obtenía respuestas? Si la desaparición se debía a alguna persona, verla aparecer suscitaría una reacción; aunque también podía ponerse en peligro, si una vez, poderosa como era, pudieron con ella, ¿qué no harían con alguien con menos fuerza en su habilidad? Sentía miedo genuino por la muerte, por las veces en que se cruzó con ella, y más temor le daba fallecer en esa época.

Apartó aquel pensamiento de sí. Tenía la ventaja de saber que no podía confiar en nadie más que en sí misma, pese a que depositaba un poco de ella en Hans, tan solo un poco.

¿Y qué si la Reina se había ido por cuenta propia, si quiso un descanso? No era como en su tiempo, donde la realeza ejercía un poder distinto, en la actualidad el mando recaía en el monarca, si no estaba equivocada.

De cualquier modo, debía ir a Arendelle, presentía que estaba más cerca de salir de ahí que en el pasado, aunque ahora hubiera alguien importante en ese tiempo que la hiciera lamentarse la partida.

—Hans, tengo que ir a Arendelle.

Él asintió.

—Tendré que llevarte ante la Corte.

—¿Qué diremos para justificar que estemos juntos? —cuestionó indecisa. Podía fingir que estaba bien de su memoria y actuar toda como una reina ante los miembros de la corte, y pedir para que la llevaran de vuelta a casa, o decir también que no recordaba…

Pero Hans se quedaría ahí.

—Ya se me ocurrió qué; nos hemos cruzado a orillas del reino y me has comunicado esto que me dices de Anna, por lo cual he exigido que me lleves al castillo para ser auxiliada, me obedeces por los acontecimientos que me has dicho hoy —dijo pensando en que exigiría su liberación y que lo acompañara, porque por ahora no podía prescindir del único que conocía de esa época, de su amigo, a pesar de todo.

Él suspiró. —Está bien, mientras no hagan preguntas.

—Las responderás si yo no sé qué decir —comentó encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa.

Lo escuchó reír entre dientes antes esbozar una sonrisa ladina, que otra vez le hizo brincar el corazón.

—¿Hans? —llamó, dubitativa. —¿No eres tan dulce, verdad? —Él agrandó su sonrisa. —Con lo que me has dicho hoy creo que no siempre has actuado tan como tú, ¿o sí?

Los ojos de él brillaron con malicia. —Soy un poco menos complaciente —sonrió ligeramente más comedido—, pero he podido actuar como yo mismo contigo.

Ella le regaló una sonrisa como respuesta, alegre.

—¿Y por qué esa ropa tan elegante con las tareas que haces?

—Realmente has olvidado lo más importante, un miembro de la Casa Real vive de las apariencias. Fuera se rumorea, pero nadie puede afirmarlo.

Puso los ojos en blanco. Como si no supiera de los secretos a voces.

[-]

 _El pasto se congeló con los pasos que Elsa daba y se alzó una cortina de viento helado a su alrededor, mientras los pájaros se alejaban de su camino y las olas tocaban la punta de sus zapatillas, tornando un poco de la bruma blanca en nieve, que se perdía con el agua salada del mar._

 _Su vestido centelleaba con colores brillantes como diamantes, encontrándose con la luz solar sobre su cabeza, pero despreocupada, no le importaba que pudiera quemarse su piel lechosa y que alguien la viera caminar sin rumbo fijo con la cabeza baja, como un borracho._

 _Como era la reina, no importaba lo que hiciera, nadie podía mandar sobre ella. Y nadie podía culparla._

 _En su visión aparecieron rostros de personas y cayó de rodillas sobre la tierra congelada, que golpeó con desesperación para hacer desaparecer del brillante hielo las caras y rostros deformados por el frío, hasta que sus manos, entumecidas por el dolor, no le permitieron seguir descargándose contra la escena que veían sus ojos, que tuvo que cerrar porque no desaparecían las figuras._

 _Pero en su cabeza se repitieron las visiones de las muertes, atormentando su mente y provocando que sus emociones se encerraran sobre ella, ahogándola con la culpa y el dolor de la pena._

 _—_ _No —susurró y sollozó carcomiéndose la conciencia._

 _Sintió cómo alrededor de ella se formaba una burbuja fría, envolviéndola._

Al llegar el alba, horas más tarde de ese sueño, el día siguiente de la plática con Hans, tal como instruyera él, Els vistió de nuevo la ropa con que le encontrara, que era más a su estilo y posición de Reina que los proporcionados por él, de menor calidad, porque llamaría mucho la atención un pedido de alta costura y tardaba más en realizarse.

Se preparó lo mejor que pudo para la imagen que debía dar, mientras en su mente daba vueltas a lo que soñó durante la noche, que podía recordar con claridad, a diferencia de los anteriores.

Había sentido tanto dolor en su pecho cuando despertó, y su cuerpo cosquilleaba como si hubiese sido ella la que hubiera sido la que estaba viviendo ese sueño, aunque sabía que no era quien lo experimentaba, sino la reina. Era como si sus mentes se hubieran conectado y lo que la otra estaba sintiendo, se lo estuviera transmitiendo. ¿Podía ser que la reina quisiera que supiera de ella ahora que iba a Arendelle?

Pero sufría tanto, y esas caras quemadas por el frío le habían calado hondo. ¿Había muerto alguien con el congelamiento del reino? La conciencia de la reina no estaba en paz, veía los rostros de personas afectadas por sus poderes.

Tal vez no había terminado de controlarlos, tal vez su magnitud era demasiada y se escapaban de su manejo haciendo daño a otros, comprendía que el congelamiento no fue un capricho, por la culpa que traía encima la reina. Se sentía triste y mal por ella.

Podía ser que necesitara ayudarla, aunque no sabía cómo ser de apoyo con ella, al no encontrarse en una posición parecida, además de los poderes. Por lo menos, con eso podía comenzar, tenían eso en común, incluso si no era igual el alcance de su poder.

Luego estaba Anna, quizá pudiera servir de intermediaria para que supiera lo que ocurría con su hermana, pero antes debía de encontrarla. Y necesitaría a Hans para eso, pero imaginaba que no estaban en los mejores términos, también podía meterse en ese punto, que quedara una rama de olivo y los tres pudieran sanar.

El objeto de sus pensamientos llegó, ella dio un último vistazo a su casa temporal que, a pesar de todo, tenía buenas memorias gracias al pelirrojo. Dejó todo acomodado en su sitio y la única diferencia fue que no había polvo y una caja contenía los artículos que Hans le había dado.

Él cerró por ella y la invitó a montarse en un caballo de pelaje dorado, en el que se subió a horcajadas, aun si tenía entendido que las mujeres nobles montaban de otra forma, si el _Diario de la Princesa_ era verdad. Ella solo había montado por las excursiones de la escuela y así había aprendido, no pensaba hacerlo diferente, aunque la silla era muy diferente a lo acostumbrado, e incómoda.

Hans la observó unos instantes y suspiró, pareciendo pensativo.

—No aprendí a montar a caballo así —explicó—, apenas y sé del otro modo.

—Sí, recuerdo algunos comentarios de Anna —replicó él—, ¿puedo? —preguntó señalando su vestido y ella le concedió permiso, viendo con un sonrojo el gesto íntimo con que él reacomodó su falda para que su pierna no fuera tan visible desde el exterior. —Es lo mejor que se puede hacer.

Él se subió a su caballo y partieron rumbo al castillo donde él habitaba, principalmente con Hans atrayendo las miradas del pueblo y provocando murmuraciones acompañadas de señalamientos a ella. Sin embargo, nadie hizo ademán de acercarse hasta llegar a las puertas que separaban el castillo del exterior, donde unos guardias los recibieron con inclinaciones dirigidas a Hans y miradas curiosas a ella.

Ver el palacio de frente fue una verdadera sorpresa, porque le trajo a la mente al de Francia, que visitó con su madre, orgullosa de sus raíces, durante un verano antes de conocer a Edwyn; era un poco grande, pero pensó que así debió ser el francés en sus tiempos de magnificencia, con su fachada perfectamente cuidada y sus interiores lustrados y cuidados, llenos de piezas antiguas y empleados en todas partes, con mucha gente recorriéndolo y sin el olor a viejo y humedad que sentía al respirar profundo dentro de los viejos palacios, por las antigüedades dentro.

Había paredes con mármol y murales pintados, largas cortinas y cuadros cubriendo las paredes, mesas adornadas con floreros inundando los pasillos de perfumes florales.

Ella anduvo junto a Hans en todo el recorrido, observando el cambio en su semblante conforme se acercaba a unas puertas doradas al final de un corredor, resguardadas por dos hombres armados, uniformados con de rojo y negro, algo similar a los guardias ingleses.

Sonrió para sí, parecían tan serios como pintaban a los otros.

Finalmente Hans se detuvo, y ella también, a lo que el guardia de la derecha se dispuso a abrirle; con una inspiración, lo siguió dentro.

Más de treinta cabezas se giraron en dirección a la puerta, todas masculinas, y entre ellas escuchó un jadeo sorprendido.

Ella, de soslayo, se fijó en la expresión guardada de Hans, metido por completo en su papel. Su postura reflejaba grandeza y encontró la diferencia entre fingir ser una persona de la nobleza y ser criado como una, a él le era natural, como a muchos de los sentados a lo largo del salón dorado—pues el mobiliario era de esa tonalidad.

—Hans —habló un hombre mayor al centro de la sala que, por el tamaño de la silla y que todos parecían rendirle pleitesía, debía ser el rey, y padre del aludido. Le calculaba unos setenta años, aunque se mantenía bien cuidado en su aspecto; sus cabellos eran muy blancos, pero peinados, y su bigote y barba de candado estaban pulcramente cortados.

Lucía una capa de armiño en color borgoña con detalles blancos.

—Padre —dijo Hans inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto, su venia era como la que le dio a ella, ocultando ligeramente la cara, pero no toda. Ella no pensó en cómo saludaría al Rey, se dio cuenta. Si se suponía que era Reina, ¿solo le debía un ligero movimiento en señal de respeto?

Mejor esperaba a ser presentada y eso haría, no imitaría los movimientos de Hans.

El Rey la miró unos segundos. —¿La Reina de Arendelle, o me equivoco?

Ella sonrió comedidamente e inclinó la cabeza sutilmente. —Majestad, no tenemos el honor de conocernos.

—Llámeme Haggart —pidió él elevando la barbilla; todos en la sala se pusieron en pie y la reverenciaron.

Se sintió verdaderamente extasiada por la respuesta de los hombres a su presencia.

—Si usted me llama Elsa —expresó en voz alta, esperando no titubear con el nombre. El parecido entre Eloísa y Elsa era grande, podía asociarlos en esos momentos.

—Lord Chambelán, procure un lugar para su Majestad.

—Así lo haré, Majestad —respondió un hombre de cabellos negros que hizo una señal a dos empleados en una esquina, junto a unas sillas, que rápidamente se movieron con los dos asientos, casi colocados en el centro de la sala, como si fueran a juicio.

Reprimió una carcajada por la acción. ¿Qué el Rey no pudo dar la orden por sí mismo?

—Majestad, ¿me permite escoltarle? —Hans habló a su lado ofreciéndole el brazo, que tomó con un agradecimiento, colocando la mano detrás de su codo, sin saber si era el sitio adecuado, pero de haberlo notado alguien, nadie habló.

Una vez en su asiento, donde procuró ubicarse con rectitud, todos se ubicaron en sus lugares como en un baile, coordinados los unos con los otros.

—¿A qué debemos el honor de su presencia, Elsa? —preguntó el Rey, dirigiendo una subrepticia mirada al pelirrojo junto a ella.

—Me he encontrado con el príncipe Hans hoy en sus tierras —dijo como practicó, con bastante fluidez—, y ha llegado a mis oídos noticias de Arendelle, del que me he ausentado

—Su Alteza Anna se ha comunicado conmigo respecto al asunto.

—Es mi obligación partir de su reino, Haggart. —Él asintió. —Sin embargo, me encuentro con la dificultad de no contar con los medios necesarios para hacerlo, debido a la naturaleza de mi viaje.

Los ojos verde agua del rey brillaron por un segundo.

—Nos sentiremos contentos de que emplee nuestra flota, Elsa.

—Se lo agradezco.

—Lord Chambelán, encárguese.

—Así será, Majestad —contestó el hombre muy mecánico y escuchó unos pasos y la puerta abrirse.

El Rey asintió momentos después y pronto la sala quedó vacía hasta solo quedar ellos tres.

—Atrae mi atención su encuentro con mi hijo, Elsa. Vaticino que su historia pasada no se ha repetido o debo tomar acciones de inmediato.

Hans se tensó levemente a su lado y ella contuvo las ganas de poner su mano sobre la suya.

—Él no ha hecho nada indebido, Haggart.

—Como debe ser.

—¿Tampoco la ausencia de su comitiva se relaciona con él? —inquirió con astucia el rey, y poco le faltó a ella para no sentirse visiblemente intimidada por el anciano. Después de todo, era el primer rey que conocía en persona, y mayor, para no decir más.

—Los motivos por los que no tengo mi comitiva son personales, Haggart. En relación al príncipe Hans, hemos tenido una conversación interesante, y he decidido que encargaré personalmente de él, si está de acuerdo, por supuesto.

Sin apartar la mirada del rey, no tuvo oportunidad de ver qué reacción habría ocasionado en el susodicho.

El anciano, por su parte, la observó unos segundos y luego a su hijo.

—Muy bien, él será llevado con usted a su reino —aseveró como si el aludido no tuviera palabra alguna, pero se imaginaba que por los acontecimientos pasados, no tenía mucho por decir.

—Yo responderé por él, Haggart.

—Si es su deseo, Elsa.

[-]

Els no tuvo más oportunidad de ver a Hans ese día, pues habló con el rey a solas y consideró que su estado actual no era el mejor para presentarse públicamente durante la cena, si le disculpaba el atrevimiento. Como saldrían al alba, se despidieron y más adelante se le procuró una sustanciosa y suculenta cena temprano y durmió, después de largo tiempo, en una cama muy cómoda, agradecida por su llegada al castillo.

Si bien, pensó que la constante servidumbre y atención que recibió hacían valer con creces el catre en que durmiera toda su estancia en el pasado.

La mañana siguiente, luego de un baño que la dejó oliendo a miel y lavanda, ataviada en un vestido lila que le facilitaron, con corsé y todo, así como demasiados adornos en la cabeza, se encontró en un puerto frente a cuatro barcos listos para zarpar, con numerosas naves alineadas más lejos, símbolos de ostentosidad para la corona.

Hans estaba a su lado, y en su mirada, a pesar de la postura contenida, encontró anhelo enfocado en los barcos, en los que se ultimaban detalles antes de poder embarcar. Él lucía un traje real color perla y portaba distinciones sobre su pecho.

—¿Es el deseo de irte o de un barco el que te hace contemplarlos así? —preguntó en un susurro, tratando de no acercarse demasiado así en público.

—Ambos. —Hans le obsequió una mirada sin poder ser leída—. Gracias. —Carraspeó—. ¿Estás segura de hacerme ir contigo?

—Sí —dijo sin titubear.

—¿Qué pasará cuando recuerdes?

A eso no sabía qué responder, porque en el algún momento se encontrarían con la reina y él vería que ella le había mentido.

—Cuando veas lo que pase, serás tú quien me dirá qué opinas —musitó y la vio con perplejidad—. Cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él. Te puedo decir que no cambio de parecer, y lo que te dije es verdad.

No dijeron nada más al estar siendo embarcados y rodeados del personal del barco, junto a la _doncella_ que le dieron de compañía para poder viajar. Les quedaba una semana de viaje para llegar a Arendelle, al que en el futuro podría llegar rápido con un tren o un avión, o trasbordando en diferentes medios de transporte.

Las aguas estaban calmas, algo que agradeció porque no sabía si era buena marinera o no, y no pensaba descubrirlo en esa travesía.

Así el primer día pasó sin incidentes, y a la mitad del segundo se encontró subiendo a cubierta donde estaba Hans dando instrucciones a los marineros como si supiera con exactitud lo que debía de hacer; las caras de los hombres a bordo debían significar que sí, pues parecían comprender.

Els sonrió cuando los marineros se repartieron en las labores y Hans acudió a sentarse junto a ella, cerca de la punta del barco, donde la brisa salada y húmeda golpeaba su rostro.

—Sabías de lo que hablabas —dijo sin saludarlo, pues las comidas las hacían en compañía, con la mujer robusta sentada a la mesa también, que sólo le dio su nombre pero no hacía pláticas.

Él frunció el ceño.

—A los tripulantes.

—Me gané el puesto de Oficial de barco antes de que mi padre decidiera darme un Almirantazgo; aunque aprendí rápido para demostrar que lo merecía —explicó Hans con una sonrisa ladina.

—Por lo menos, hasta más adelante.

—Hasta entonces, ser príncipe aceleró las cosas. Era el puesto que merecería en el mar. —La falta de humildad, pero impregnada de verdad, le ganó una carcajada de parte de ella, y él solo la imitó.

—¿Tienes recuerdos de Arendelle? —preguntó de repente él y ella observó a la distancia para no tener que mentirle a la cara.

—No, mi mente es una bruma extraña, sé lo que puedo hacer, pero no hay caras de personas ni recuerdos. Es como si no lo conociera.

—¿Te hace sentir extraña o de otra forma? Lo has tomado demasiado bien desde mi perspectiva.

Els suspiró.

—Estoy acostumbrada a lo extraño —dijo mirando sus manos; él hizo lo mismo. —Y aunque debería sentirme de algún modo, no puedo extrañar lo que no recuerdo.

 _O conozco_.

Hans asintió.

—Suena egoísta por mi parte, pero me gustaría que no recordaras; disfruto estar con esta tú.

—Y yo —acordó en un susurro.

Pero pensaba en mucho más que solo disfrutar a su lado. Cuando todo eso acabara, se sentiría muy triste por la parte de ella que le sería arrebatada, y en él cuando se enterara que no era la reina. En la distancia que los separaría en el tiempo y en la única amistad que tenía imposible para mantener.

Lo miró de reojo, pensando en que si su padre hubiera vivido lo suficiente, sabría un poco más de historia y tal vez tendría un poco de conocimiento sobre lo que había sido de él, cuando los reinos de Dinamarca y Noruega estaban lo suficientemente relacionados. Como historiador, le habría inculcado el conocimiento más profundo sobre las épocas pasadas y no solo el que logró en ella la historia y su madre amante de la literatura, o Edwyn fascinado con las leyendas escocesas.

—Aprovechemos por ahora que no hay problemas, ¿te parece?

Él asintió a su petición y se enfrascaron en una plática sobre sus aventuras con los barcos.

[-]

 _Con la voz entrecortada, una debilitada Elsa observó el vasto mar, cantando para sí, pensando en cuan libre era y lo atrapada que se sentía a la orilla del bosque, con el aire enfriando sus mejillas y el agua mojando sus pies descalzos, sentada como estaba sobre una roca._

 _Un tosido escapó de su boca y se abrigó sobre sí misma, cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar una lágrima cuando pensó en Anna y lo que ella estaba haciendo como reina provisional para Arendelle; era mucho mejor que ella para dirigir el reino, a diferencia de sí. Su hermana era tan valiente y entregada, tan amigable y a la vez firme, todos la amaban, mientras que a ella la querían, aunque recibía miradas temerosas; y constantemente pensó mucho cada paso que dio, acostumbrada a cuestionarse dos veces y controlarse para no dejar escapar sus poderes._

 _Suficiente era cargar con su habilidad como para dirigir un reino entero; criarse para hacer ambos bien no había sido fácil y se sentía tan cargada con ambas responsabilidades. Ahora era libre, pero no podía olvidar; en sus manos estaba la causa de la muerte de tres personas por el invierno que creó, queriendo ser libre, aunque lo hiciera por accidente._

 _Ellos estaban mejor sin ella, tal vez debía acercarse al castillo y comunicar que abdicaba por una reina digna, como lo era Anna. Decirle a su querida hermana que no podía continuar con los remordimientos y necesitaba irse de Arendelle, al que no había dejado con miedo a alejarse otra vez de su hermana y pensara que la había abandonado y apartado como esos trece años._

 _Anna era lo más importante para ella, la amaba tanto y no quería fallarle, no quería hacerle daño, era el ser más valioso de su vida, su pequeño angelito, que desde que nació la tenía sujetada entre sus pequeñas manitos._

 _Quería tanto abrazarla._

Els llevó a una mano a su garganta para acallar el sollozo que la invadió al recordar el sueño de esa noche, donde la reina sufría con la separación de su hermana. Era tan puro y grande el amor que le tenía, que le sobrecogía su pena al estar separadas.

La desesperación que invadía a la princesa Anna debía ser similar a los sentimientos de su hermana mayor, razón de más para reunirlas, por lo que fuera que las mantuviese apartadas.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó Hans desde detrás, hasta aparecer en su campo de visión. A lo lejos, cuanto más se acercaban al fiordo, ya se apreciaba una gran muralla, un castillo y casas con chimeneas humeantes subiendo por una montaña. —Tengo tu tiara, la guardé.

Él le colocó con cuidado el objeto en su cabeza, que se sintió como un peso enorme sobre sus hombros. Lo miró a los ojos. —¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Hans preocupado.

—Sí, pensaba en un sueño que tuve.

—¿Quieres contarlo?

Suspiró. —Me gustaría, pero sería muy difícil de explicar. Era sobre una persona triste que sufría mucho.

—Y te afectó demasiado. —Asintió. —Tu cara cambió y no me gusta verte de ese modo, te ves mejor con tu sonrisa —dijo él, viendo Arendelle, sin saber que provocó en ella un sonrojo. —Aunque no todo el tiempo puedes estar feliz, pero cualquiera haría lo imposible porque no lo estuvieras, yo incluido.

—Gracias, Hans. Y perdóname si lo que pasa en Arendelle te hace daño.

—No, eres tú quien no quiero que termine herida —replicó Hans cuando estuvieron a unos metros de la muralla que establecía los límites del reino, y veían a los guardias aglutinarse en el muelle. —Hemos llegado —susurró él mirándola de reojo, señalando después la bandera de las Islas del Sur en los barcos, como símbolo de problemas.

—¿Las relaciones están así de mal de parte de Arendelle?

—No precisamente, pero mi presencia sí las tornará difíciles.

Él se dio vuelta y comenzó a dar indicaciones, mientras ella se quedaba observando el pueblo del que Elsa no quería ser Reina. Era demasiado pequeño como para equipararse con las Islas del Sur, en sí era un pueblito noruego en situación de reinado, casi como Mónaco, si lo pensaba bien. Se sintió como en casa, a unos kilómetros más allá estaría su ciudad de Stavanger, que florecía todavía y se volvería importante con su cultura y sus hermosos paisajes.

Al caer en ancla y tocar la piedra del puerto, alguien la señaló y todas las miradas se centraron en ella, con un jadeo colectivo.

—¡Els!

Dando la espalda, respondió al llamado de Hans cerca de la plancha, donde podría bajar en unos minutos.

En esa ocasión sintió la ansiedad recorrer su cuerpo, estaba en Arendelle, donde sería _amado_. Ahí estaba su misión.

Tan pronto como comenzó a descender, los latidos de su corazón aumentaron y sintió que su pecho iba a estallar de la emoción. A pesar de todo, estaba próxima a irse, y a cumplir su deber con los tres individuos del pasado que necesitaban desesperadamente de ella.

Al tocar tierra, se le abrió paso. Avanzó en medio de todas las silenciosas miradas de la guardia y los habitantes de Arendelle, que la escudriñaban para comprobar que no era un fantasma caminando entre ellos, creación de su propia imaginación. Si llevaba un año desaparecida, habría creído lo mismo.

Caminó con la cabeza alta, sin saber a quién saludar o qué hacer, suscitar toda esa atención no era agradable, menos cuando no conocía ni a una sola cara.

Y sí captó lo que pensaba Elsa, en algunos había allí un titubeo a su presencia, una inseguridad movida por el miedo que tenían a lo que pudiera hacer con sus acciones la reina.

Toda la guardia vestida de verde oscuro, se inclinó en un solo compás, coordinados como lo hicieran en las Islas del Sur y ella no pudo más que inclinar su cabeza. Incómoda, miró sobre su hombro buscando a Hans y lo vio en lo alto asintiéndole en apoyo.

Ella se giró y negó, señalando con su mano el suelo junto a ella, indicándole que no se quedara atrás. Aquello se ganó exclamaciones sorprendidas a su alrededor, y alcanzó a ver algunos rostros dudosos, otros molestos y unos alegres por la presencia de su acompañante. Podía ser peor, considerando el pasado.

Afortunadamente, por su acción, la guardia permaneció quieta, aunque alerta del pelirrojo, que bufó y se vio obligado a bajar para caminar detrás. Deliberadamente, le dio la espalda, demostrando que confiaba en el príncipe lo suficiente.

—¡Elsa! —gritó una voz femenina y todas las miradas se dirigieron a ese punto, donde una pelirroja ataviada en un vestido color topacio hacía una carrera hasta ella.

—Anna —murmuró Hans lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo ella lo escuchara.

Se sintió agradecida, aunque permaneció congelada en su lugar sin idea de cómo responder, esperando que pareciera como sorpresa e incredulidad para los observadores.

—¡Elsa! —exclamó de nuevo la pelirroja hasta llegar a ella, brincando para rodearla con sus brazos con tanta fuerza que casi crujieron sus huesos.

De repente, Anna comenzó a sollozar y movida por el sentimiento, le devolvió el abrazo, con los ojos cerrados pensando en Elsa y deseo de poder comunicarle, como ella lo hacía, lo que estaba viviendo, demostrando que su hermana esperaba por ella.

—No vas… a volver… a irte así —exigió Anna entre gimoteos, volviéndola a apretar.

—Anna —susurró en su oído.

—Te extrañé tanto.

No tuvo el corazón para decirle, hasta haber encontrado a su hermana, que no era Elsa.

—Vamos, ya no llores, estoy aquí —murmuró jurando que lo que hacía era por su bien, para no herirla más y acabar con el corazón de la princesa regente. —Vayamos al castillo para que podamos hablar.

Anna asintió, todavía en su cuello, y se apartó.

Els por poco jadeó al verla bien a la cara. ¡Era Hannah, su vecina! Unos quince años más joven, pero el rostro era el mismo de las fotografías en los portarretratos, a excepción de los ojos, que no eran marrones como los de la señora, sino aguamarina. ¿Cómo era posible?

—Est… ¿Qué haces tú aquí! —soltó con una exclamación la princesa viendo sobre su hombro. A ella la hizo a un lado e hizo un puño para golpearle, y aun siendo presa de la estupefacción, consiguió detenerla.

—Deja eso —pidió llevando la mano al puño de Anna. —Viene conmigo.

—¿Cómo? —La expresión de Anna se volvió perpleja, con todo y sus ojos enrojecidos.

—Vamos al castillo —repitió como respuesta.

Anna asintió dubitativa y entrelazó sus brazos para empezar a parlotear sobre miles de cosas y personas que desconocía en lo que se dirigían hacia el castillo que había visto, de paredes de piedra y varias torres con verdes tejados puntiagudos, con banderas de color púrpura y verde olivo, y lo que parecía una flor de lis amarilla, ondeando en las astas.

En el interior del castillo, sintió una especie de calidez en su cuerpo que hacía falta en el palacio de las Islas con sus colores rojos y dorados, y las imágenes que vio le parecieron menos amenazantes ni imponentes, era como si allí se respirara un ambiente familiar. El lugar era más invitador que frío, porque la paleta de colores iba en ese camino, pero no dejaba de ser elegante y majestuoso.

Cuando se dirigieron a unas puertas de madera, que dos guardias abrieron, se tranquilizó escuchando el sonido de las pisadas de Hans en la moqueta de atrás.

Dentro del salón, un sinnúmero de retratos le dieron la bienvenida hasta reparar en un hombre rubio y dos figuras de nieve mirándolas con diferentes expresiones en su cara. Prestó más atención a los muñecos de nieve danzantes con un escalofrío recorriendo su columna.

Elsa podía crear figuras vivientes.

Con pasos titubeantes, con Anna todavía sujetándolas, llegó hasta ellos.

—Elsa, ¡qué bueno es verte!, nos tenías preocupados —dijo el rubio fortachón de ojos marrones, que se le hizo simpático una vez que habló en tono amistoso. Pensó otra vez en Hannah, el mismo rostro de Anna, pero los ojos de Kristoff. ¿Podría ser una reencarnación de una hija entre ambos o su descendiente?

—¡Hola! —saludaron las dos figuras de nieve en unísono, que la contemplaban curiosos y sonrientes. Uno era un niño de larga nariz de zanahoria puntiaguda con tres piedras en su estómago y un gran diente, el otro una niñita con nariz de zanahoria pequeña y un moño púrpura sobre su cabeza, con un diente igual a Olaf. ¡Hablaban!

Cada vez se sorprendía más con los poderes de Elsa, a quien ansiaba conocer.

—¿Qué no hay abrazos para Elsa? —preguntó Anna abrazándola a ella por los hombros.

—Anna —intervino—, no sé quiénes son —completó con resignación, sin saber qué más decir.

Aquello cayó como una bomba en la habitación. Anna se separó de ella mirándola a los ojos antes de poner una expresión de asombro.

—¿Hans? —habló el rubio al mismo tiempo, arrugando el ceño.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Cómo que no recuerdas a Kristoff y Olaf y Guri? ¿Qué te ha pasado? —Giró hacia Hans—. ¿Qué le has hecho?

—Anna —llamó sujetándola del brazo. —Calma. Te explicaré.

—Vamos a sentarnos —sugirió el rubio sin dejar de mirar con sospecha a Hans.

—Tú también —musitó Els hacia el pelirrojo, antes que se le ocurriera abandonar la habitación y huir.

En silencio, él asintió con el ceño fruncido.

—Él no me hizo nada, nos encontramos de casualidad y él me reconoció y no ha hecho más que ayudarme —dijo una vez sentados todos en un par de sofás verde oscuro del salón.

—Probablemente sea otro de sus planes de acabar con nosotras y hacerse con nuestro reino.

Els suspiró. —Sé lo que puedes estar pensando. Pero antes debes de saber que no recuerdo nada y que sé que él no me hará daño a mí, ¿de acuerdo? —completó para aligerar el golpe.

—¿Nada? —Anna parecía que se había tragado algo y lastimado la garganta.

—¿Qué le hiciste, rufián! —exclamó Anna parándose y lanzándose sobre Hans, que la cogió con dificultad mientras ella se removía sobre él.

Els se paró a forcejear para sacarla de encima de su amigo, sin triunfo, como si la pelirroja poseyera una fuerza descomunal. —¡Kristoff, por favor!

El rubio suspiró audiblemente y se acercó hasta separar con facilidad a Anna. Ahí vio un anillo adornando su anular izquierdo, con el mismo diseño del de la princesa. Eran marido y mujer.

—¡Si no lo recuerdas no tienes por qué defenderlo, Elsa! ¡No sabes lo que ha hecho!

—¿Que nos engañó e intentó matarnos a las dos? —interpuso seca—. Sí, él me lo dijo —Los demás se quedaron estupefactos y Hans sonrió de lado. Els puso los ojos en blanco. —Escucha, no espero que lo entiendas ahora, pero confío en él.

Los cinco abrieron los ojos de par en par.

—¿Cómo? —susurró Hans.

—¿Qué? —soltó Anna.

—¡Guou! —exclamó el que debía ser Olaf.

—Anna, no tengo recuerdos, pero sé lo que hago y sigo mi instinto. Tuvo su oportunidad y no me hizo nada, y eso me vale, ¿de acuerdo? Además, tengo cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme.

—¿No te hizo nada, dices? —replicó Anna, cruzándose de brazos con testarudez—. ¿Y si su plan era ése? ¿Ganarse tu confianza y lograr que lo perdonaras? ¿Para hacerse con el reino?

Eso nunca pasó por su cabeza, se dijo admirada de la conclusión de Anna, que con rapidez pudo pensar en algo que no se le ocurrió. Se sintió un poco herida con la posibilidad que él la ayudara solo por eso, pero pensó que era posible, aunque no ganaría nada en ese momento poniéndolo en duda frente a Anna.

Porque le fue muy claro que Hans no contestó, independientemente de todo. —Eso no importa —manifestó segura—, porque tú eres la reina ahora, no yo.

—Pero tú…

—Anna, eres quien ha dirigido el reino este tiempo y no tengo ni idea de qué hacer, ni sabré si algún día podría hacerlo —se asombró de lo fácil que era mentir para ellos después de hacerlo mucho en ese tiempo. Pero igual Elsa no deseaba dirigir Arendelle—, tú eres la que tiene el mando. E incluso si él tuviera esos planes ocultos, tú ya estás casada con Kristoff y que seas regente impide conseguir el trono, y si cualquier cosa te pasara, todos tendrían las miradas puestas en él. Pero confío en su palabra, Anna, así como te pido que confíes en la mía.

Anna resopló, miró mal a Hans y luego sonrió, asintiendo. Segundos más tarde, volvió a parecer desolada.

—Pero Elsa, ¿tus recuerdos? ¿No tienes nada?

—No, Anna —respondió, pensando en eso de los trece años apartada Elsa de Anna. —Sin malos recuerdos —agregó con la creencia que, a veces, un botón de reset era positivo, aunque era cierto que te hacían ser quien eras en la actualidad.

—Pero los buenos…

—Esos pueden hacerse y compartirse —dijo sonriendo dulcemente a los ojos llorosos de Anna. —Confío que todo era bien.

Pronto tendría a su hermana.

—Anna —susurró Kristoff, lanzando una mirada disimulada a Hans; todos lo escucharon y él se sonrojó, sujetando la mano de su esposa.

No obstante, pronunció con sus labios "ellos", capturando su atención y dejándola con la intriga de a quién se refería, pero no fue más sorprendente y atrapante que la mirada concentrada del muñeco de nieve varón en ella, lo que la dejó recelosa y extremadamente curiosa.

—Bueno —habló Anna con entusiasmo—, pues como sabes, soy tu hermana Anna y tengo veinte años, él mi esposo Kristoff, de veintitrés como tú —la reina era muy joven—, y ellos son Olaf y su novia Guri, tus creaciones. A él lo creaste hace dos años y a ella justo antes de irte.

—Tenían sus reservas sobre ser novios —acotó Kristoff en medio de las risitas apenadas de los muñecos agarrados de las manos y ante la mención de la partida.

Els pensó que debía ser incómodo para la reina estar rodeada de tantas parejas, aunque por lo menos ella, de momento, tenía a Hans con ella. Lo miró y él observaba fascinado a los dos muñecos.

Volviendo al comentario de Kristoff, ¿por qué tendrían sus reservas?

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó con una ceja enarcada.

Kristoff se sonrojó. —Pues porque a ambos los hiciste tú, lo que les hace tus hijos.

Els sonrió sin evitarlo. —A luces claras lo creé con ese fin, ¿no? ¿Esperaban que un muñeco de nieve se encontrara una novia humana y él tuviera el mismo deseo que Pinocho?

Hasta Hans la miró sin entender y ella maldijo en sus adentros, porque hasta el momento no había dicho ni hecho nada tan extraño que gritara rareza. ¿Pinocho no se había inventado todavía?

—No sé por qué dije eso —declaró encogiendo los hombros, tratando de poner expresión triste—. Quería decir que él también merecía la oportunidad de enamorarse y no son realmente hermanos de sangre, ni nada. Y no va más allá su relación.

Los dos muñecos reían metidos en su propio mundo. Los adultos se removieron incómodos, y ella pensó en lo mojigatos que fingían ser en esa época. Si se suponía que la "inocente" era ella; aunque en realidad seguro que tenía más conocimiento del sexo, en teoría, que ellos.

—¿Y cuánto llevan casados? —preguntó como si nada proponiéndose conocer un poco más a la familia de Elsa y entender un poco más sobre ella, además de pretender integrar a Hans en la conversación. —¿Lo conociste en la ocasión que estuviste aquí? —preguntó al pelirrojo, que negó.

—Claro que no, solo fingía ser mi prometido y actuar como el príncipe encantador como para permitirse interactuar con alguien más —masculló Anna en voz alta, lanzándole dardos envenenados con la mirada al susodicho.

—Omitiste esa información —enfrentó con la mirada a un acorralado Hans, que tuvo la decencia de parecer abochornado. Si bien habló de los sucesos del invierno en que congeló Arendelle y un poco más sobre su participación, no aclaró ese punto.

—No lo creí importante.

Els rodó los ojos.

—Pues tal vez llegó con más mentiras —espetó Anna al pelirrojo.

—Ilumínanos —replicó él con sarcasmo, provocándola.

—Hans —amenazó—. ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Catorce meses —respondió Kristoff con una sonrisa cariñosa a su esposa, que expresaba el amor que sentía por ella, como las veces que Edwyn y su madre se miraban.

—¿Cómo se conocieron?

—Hace dos años, durante el invierno.

Els debió suspirar. —No podremos evitarlo por siempre, ¿podrían contarme los sucesos desde su punto de vista?

Y de ahí se enfrascaron en una historia de mentiras, escapadas, castillos y todo un cuento maravilloso para niños, con el lado oscuro de puertas cerradas y dos pequeñas inocentes separadas por la inconciencia de dos padres dominados por el temor y la sobreprotección de su familia.

[-]

El fuego de la chimenea formó sombras en la biblioteca llena de calor, donde Els y Hans se encontraron sentados al día siguiente de su llegada a Arendelle, cada uno con un libro en sus manos.

Ella pensaba en cómo había sido recibida bien por Anna y por todos, y en la suerte que no pidieran una demostración de su poder, pues quedarían decepcionados y sospechosos por la falta de potencia.

En ese momento estaba relajada, esperando a que el movimiento de la casa se apaciguara y pudiera retirarse a dormir, luego de un día agitado en el que la excitación permanecía en ella y le impedía acostarse, si bien era un poco tarde. Apreciaba, no obstante, que Hans le hiciera compañía y permaneciera despierto con ella como le había pedido, aunque en el fondo no era tanto por estar juntos—claro que deseaba tenerlo cerca—, más que nada porque deseaba aclarar ese punto de las palabras de Anna sobre sus planes para ayudarla, que la tenían dando vueltas desde el día anterior, un poco herida por sentirse como un peón y haber sido engañada y malinterpretado todos sus encuentros, a los que ella se entregaba con sinceridad.

El que él no lo negara o al menos pareciera indignado, le hacía sospechar que algo de verdad tenían las palabras de Anna. Esperaba tenerlo de frente y encararlo con el tema.

Ahora, a pesar de sus intenciones, temía escuchar la cruda verdad, pensando en que realmente no la quería en su vida y la tenía a lado por costumbre.

—¿Anna tiene razón?

Hans rió y bajó el libro de su campo de visión. —Eso es muy gracioso.

—No bromeo —dijo con el ceño fruncido y él cerró el libro poniéndose serio.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó como si nada Hans, aunque con rostro interrogante.

—Todo este tiempo tus acciones conmigo han tenido como objetivo ganarte mi confianza y conseguir que yo cambiara de opinión sobre ti.

Él emitió un suspiro.

—Entonces sí —dijo con crudeza y ella dio un respingo, pero él alargó el brazo hasta tocar la mano de ella. —Si hubiera hablado de un principio. En tu compañía eso era simplemente imposible y cambió mi propósito.

—¿Me ayudaste solo para conseguir ser absuelto? —preguntó cabizbaja, apretando los dientes.

—No voy a mentirte, en un comienzo fue mi intención, aunque poco antes de conocerte me puse a pensar por qué hice lo que hice. Y mi intención era redimirme ante los ojos de Arendelle, sí, y para lograr que desarrollaras sentimientos por mí —él bufó—. Pero conforme avanzó el tiempo, mi preocupación e interés por ti se volvieron genuinos, te volviste importante para mí y olvidé que lo hacía por eso. No me di cuenta hasta hace poco, lo que tu compañía me hacía.

Ella alzó la mirada a Hans, que sonreía incómodo; recapituló sus palabras y su corazón se aceleró con la implicación de que podía significar para él algo más.

—Y en un inicio, sí, pensé en que si te enamorabas de mí podía convertirme en rey… desistí de ese deseo porque el que seas la reina otra vez significaría compartirte con otros; y soy alguien egoísta —finalizó sonriendo ladinamente, ganándose una carcajada de ella, que evaporó su inquietud respecto a sus motivos.

Quizá al comienzo estaba bien, pero era de sabios cambiar de parecer. Y, además, con esa sonrisa y encanto que le regalaba, cómo podría sentirse mal cuando había confesado que deseaba tenerla solo para él, poniéndola encima del poder que ansiaba.

—Els —habló él después de unos momentos, con las manos sudándole nervioso. El aire se quedó atrapado en su pecho, sin saber qué hacer—. También olvidé todo porque descubrí algo… cuando estoy contigo… _tengo significado_.

Y el corazón que una vez llorara preocupado por su niño interior, consiguió llorar de alegría.

[-]

Hasta casi cumplir el cuarto mes de su estancia en el pasado, treinta días después de arribar a Arendelle, Els no había conseguido más que conocer toda la vida de la reina y de su hermana y nada de su ubicación, pues con los sueños en mente apareciendo en intervalos de noches esporádicos, salía a recorrer con Hans lugares del reino, después de convencerlo de que había algo llamándola en esos sitios, en relación a lo que pasaba con ella. Claro que también lo hacía luego de asegurar a Anna, a quien a este punto apreciaba, que volvería para comer y que se cuidaría.

Le frustraba no conseguir el encuentro de Elsa, quien estaba más debilitada cada vez que soñaba, como si las fuerzas la abandonaran y estuviese muriendo, sembrando el pánico en su cabeza y una búsqueda con más ahínco de la reina, con la que se sentía más conectada con el tiempo que pasaba, conforme más la conocía en labios de Anna y los sueños aumentaban en contenido doloroso.

Se encontraba a punto de gritar todo y llamar a la búsqueda de rescate de Elsa, pero temía que si no la encontraban la creyeran mal de la cabeza, eso si tenían fe en su palabra, en primer lugar. El doctor no había llegado a un diagnóstico concluyente, y sólo había dicho que recordaría con el tiempo, cosa que por supuesto, no iba a ocurrir.

Y es que gritaría con toda la situación encima, porque, a excepción de sus salidas y conversaciones a escondidas con Hans, se sentía acaparada en el castillo, sin otro momento de paz que no fuera antes de dormir—que no dudaba Anna compartiría con ella si no tuviese un marido con el que reposar.

No había tenido ni oportunidad de interrogar bien a Olaf, cuya relación con ella le hacía pensar que era otra persona y no su creadora. Y tampoco había conseguido hacer que Anna y Hans actuaran civilizadamente juntos, a menos que fuese en algo relacionado a las estrategias comerciales en que la princesa regente lo involucró, a regañadientes, por su sugerencia, y notando que era bastante bueno en todo eso.

Obviamente, por el pasado, eso último sería un camino largo, pero esperaba sentar las bases para el futuro, principalmente porque se estaba haciendo dependiente de Hans.

Sus salidas con él se volvían más cercanas, con la emoción latente desde su conversación; y veía con ansias la llegada de otra escapada con él, o alguna plática entre ambos, con un lazo que los unía más, al punto de hacerle cuestionar si al final querría irse.

Luego volvía a pensar que esa no era su vida y cuando cumpliera su misión ahí retornaría, y toda esa atracción con él se tenía que evaporar.

Els se encontró ese día con que a Anna la retuvieron en una audiencia, luego de comunicarle que la llevaría a un lugar importante. Hans estaba en los establos, así que se escabulló en el castillo para encontrar al pequeño muñeco de nieve, que esperaba estuviera solo dentro del invernadero, donde iba muchas veces a conseguir flores para su novia, que pasaba largo rato en la biblioteca.

Esos dos parecían un niño y una adolescente, porque Guri tenía una mentalidad más avanzada que Olaf, que Anna suponía se debía a la diferencia de su edad cuando lo creó, a él pensándolo de cuando era una niña y a ella de cuando era una persona adulta. No tenía la menor idea, pero parecía una buena suposición, y Anna era una joven muy lista, aunque algo inocente e ilusa, muchas veces nublada con nociones románticas.

Els entró al lugar donde se conservaban las flores y exhaló con alivio escuchando tararear a Olaf, que recorría el pasillo donde estaban las rosas, oliéndolas.

Sonrió. —Olaf.

Él se giró y enfocó sus ojitos negros en ella.

—Hola —saludó sereno, mostrándole su diente. Ella frunció el ceño dándose cuenta de la falta de efusividad del muñeco y pensó que la intimidad de ambos era motivo, reafirmando su sospecha de que él sabía que no era Elsa.

—Tú lo sabes, que no soy Elsa, ¿no es cierto? —inquirió llegando hasta a él, arrodillándose en el suelo de tierra del invernadero.

Olaf asintió, sin sonreír.

—¿Cómo?

Él permaneció en silencio y negó, con una mirada triste que no supo descifrar.

—¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí? —Esa vez fue más vehemente en su negación. —¿Conoces de alguien que pueda darme explicaciones sobre magia?

Els suspiró de gusto cuando él asintió rápidamente.

—¿Me llevas, Olaf?

El pequeño muñeco de nieve dejó sus flores y le pidió que la siguiera.

[-]

A Els, recorrer el bosque le provocó escalofríos, pero confió en las palabras de Olaf, más porque en los cuentos las brujas estaban en sitios alejados, preferiblemente en una cabaña en medio del bosque, donde pasaban desapercibidas para el mundo. Era lógico que Olaf la llevara a uno.

Por supuesto, no esperó que él se detuviera en medio de un valle lleno de rocas, con una extraña aurora boreal en el cielo, de repente oscurecido.

—¡Hola! —gritó Olaf haciendo eco en el valle rocoso.

—¿Olaf? —cuestionó ella dando un paso para atrás, sin entender qué se proponía. ¿A dónde la había llevado? —¿Qué hacemos aquí? No hay nadie.

Escuchó unas risitas que se le hicieron familiares y de repente las rocas esparcidas en el suelo comenzaron a moverse.

—¡Aaaah! —exclamó tomada por sorpresa, brincando cuando una roca golpeó su tobillo y apareció un gnomo gris sonriente, cubierto de muslo. —¿Qué es esto! —preguntó asombrada, riendo cuando montones de pares de ojos, en otros gnomos, parpadearon a la vez.

—Bienvenida, Eloísa Christensen —dijo un gnomo cubierto de puntiagudo pasto seco como si fuera un león, grandes orejas y nariz redondas como los demás, ropa hecha de musgo y piedras amarillas colgando en forma de adorno. —Soy Gran Pabbie, el gobernante de los trolls, estás en el Valle de la Roca Viviente.

—¿Hola? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Los trolls son de verdad? —La última pregunta estaba fuera de lugar, pero salió sin pensarla.

El "Valle de la Roca Viviente" se llenó de risas.

—Esas risas… Ustedes me trajeron aquí, ¿cierto?

Gran Pabbie le dio la mano y la aceptó hasta que la llevó a una roca donde la invitó a sentarse.

—Sí, Eloísa —respondió el troll con voz de anciano sabio.

—Els —pidió asimilando aquello. —¿Por qué?

—¿Tuviste sueños con Elsa? —Asintió.

—Se apagaron hace una semana y no sé por qué, ni por qué iniciaron —explicó confundida.

—El niño con el que te has cruzado es uno de nosotros, por él empezaron tus sueños y acabaron porque ya no tienes nada más que ver. ¿Recuerdas en tu infancia si pasaba lo mismo?

Els abrió los ojos trayendo a su memoria una imagen de mucha nieve caer, sueño repetido cuando era niña.

—Cuando niña… —cerró los ojos y dejó caer los hombros antes de abrirlos. —No entiendo. ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué significan esos sueños? ¿Cuándo podré volver?

—Els, Elsa está muerta.

De alguna manera, sintió su corazón quebrarse con la noticia. Esos sueños en los que se sentía conectada con ella y con sus sentimientos y la esperanza de que las hermanas volverían a reunirse.

Algunas lágrimas brotaron al pensar en Elsa y Anna, y cómo la primera había muerto sin volver a ver a la hermana que tanto amaba.

—Olaf. Tú, ¿lo sabías? —preguntó al muñeco de nieve secándose el rostro.

Él asintió triste.

—Lo sentí aquí —dijo señalando al centro de su pecho y él sollozó como un niño pequeño. —Hace siete meses… Guri y yo dejamos de sentir a Elsa. Malvavisco y los snowgies… desaparecieron… murieron como Elsa —expresó con dolor Olaf y ella se acercó para consolarlo, porque si ella se sentía mal, él debía de estar desolado por la pérdida de su creadora. —Y no sé cómo… decírselo a… Anna.

Las palabras entrecortadas de Olaf le cerraron la garganta; ella estaría desolada, la última persona de su familia natural que quedaba con vida había muerto y ya no volvería a abrazarla, nunca vería la luz de sus ojos ni conocería a los hijos que tuviera. No había tenido la oportunidad de despedirse.

—Lo lamento tanto, Olaf —consiguió decir acariciando la cabeza de Olaf.

—Elsa quería escapar, necesitaba un tiempo alejada de todo.

—No soportaba más cargando con la culpa de que algunas personas hubieran muerto durante el congelamiento —dijo ella y Gran Pabbie asintió.

—Enfermó de tifus y se debilitó más hasta morir… su alma, su magia y su cuerpo quedaron sellados en el fondo del mar —explicó el troll con gran pena.

—¿Y qué hago yo aquí? ¿Soy un reemplazo? —interrogó sintiéndose angustiada. —¿No puedo volver? ¿Por qué me hicieron eso?

—Els —Gran Pabbie suspiró—, eres la reencarnación de Elsa. Tú tienes su alma.

Els se indignó con la frase del troll y su juicio se cegó. —¡Pero no soy ella! —reclamó enojada. —¡Yo no soy Elsa! ¡No puedes esperar que la reemplace solo porque la verdadera murió! ¡Esta no es mi vida! ¡Yo tengo una vida en el siglo veintiuno! ¿Por qué hicieron eso? —preguntó soltando a un atónito a Olaf, poniéndose en pie. —Ni siquiera me preguntaron si era lo que quería. Decidieron por mí… —balbuceó encarando la mirada del troll.

Una troll con piedras rosas se acercó y le palmó la pierna a manera de apoyo, agradeciéndoselo ella con la mirada.

—Destino quiso remendar lo que había sido roto —murmuró Gran Pabbie—, y fue nuestro deber cumplirlo. Él no puede decirnos demasiado ni actuar con algo que no sean almas blancas. Los trolls nos dedicamos a buscar la reencarnación del alma de Elsa y la encontramos dos veces, pero moría de niña. Después llegamos a ti, sentimos que eras la indicada… como si Destino hubiera hecho más por sí mismo y te brindara poderes, no como las otras veces, y te hubiese hecho idéntica a tu alma original. Naciste en el mismo lugar donde vivió y tu historia, tu tipo de vida, tu personalidad, tu apariencia, tú estabas destinada a este sitio.

» Hans y Elsa debían enamorarse, sus almas, no ellos, estaban destinadas entre sí en esta primera vida terrenal, pero algo pasó y la historia cambió, ninguno de los dos vivió como tuvo que ocurrir, para que se conocieran y se enamoraran. Elsa iba a ser capaz de sanar a Hans, pero errores que no estaban planeados acontecieron y ya no había oportunidad para él, ni para ella, tan afectada con el pasado que no podía curar su dolor sola. Necesitaba a su alma gemela, como a ella le hacía falta.

—Y después de los hechos de hace dos años, con el rencor por las acciones del príncipe, era imposible que ambos se enamoraran —reflexionó ella tratando de encajar en su mente lo que escuchaba.

—Íbamos a intentarlo, pero ella murió y teníamos que encontrar su alma, porque el alma de Hans no iba a tener otra oportunidad, al volverse oscura con el paso de los años. Y entonces el alma de Elsa, y la tuya, pasaría la eternidad sufriendo. Destino no podía hacer nada con un alma perdida. Y nosotros los trolls tuvimos la tarea de buscar el alma unida a la de Hans.

» Así dos almas, una de ellas de las más fuertes que ha existido, tendrían la oportunidad de encontrarse o de sanar a la otra para su próxima vida terrenal, porque tenías la posibilidad de irte cuando lo consiguieras. Al encontrarte y estudiarte, nos sentimos felices porque Hans necesitaba que alguien igual de inteligente que él, pero noble, le hiciera curar su corazón. _Remendar lo que se había roto_ , darle a tu alma poderosa, a dos almas destinadas, una oportunidad, en esta vida u en otra.

Els contuvo la respiración cayendo de rodillas al suelo, pensando en aquel enredo y cómo su instinto no se equivocó al creer que su misión podía ser curarlo, al ver en él alguien merecedor de redención. Ella, su alma, estaba destinada a la de él, como la leyenda del hilo rojo, pero al volverse negra, el alma de Hans no podía seguir para encontrarse con la suya, cuando en la vida en que coincidieron no hubo oportunidad de estar juntas. Y su alma era tan importante que _Destino_ no quiso dejarla sola.

—¿Y es posible que alguna vez recuerde mis antiguas vidas?

Gran Pabbie negó. —Eso no sucede así, si se recordaran las vidas pasadas la persona no podría vivir, sería demasiado para sus mentes y se volverían locas. Solo ocurren esbozos durante sueños, que quedan perdidos en la cabeza, o a veces se recuerdan, pero como meras fantasías. Usamos un poco de magia para que recordaras los últimos momentos de Elsa, que necesitabas ver para entenderla en favor de Anna.

—Ella tiene un amor enorme hacia su hermana… —Inspiró aire a su pecho y lo soltó lentamente, pensando. —¿Cuándo sabré que cumplí? —preguntó finalmente, sin estar tan contenta ante la posibilidad de irse, pues no había nadie que la esperara en el futuro. Dudaba que en tan poco tiempo las almas de ambos coincidieran, y tendría una vida solitaria y monótona.

—Ya has cumplido con lo que se esperaba de ti, Eloísa —aseguró Gran Pabbie.

—¿Puedo regresar ya? —Sintió los nervios recorrer su cuerpo, aunque no como antes, cuando deseaba firmemente regresar. Ahora se sentía detenida por los que había conocido en esa época, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Guri, Olaf… _Hans_ , su alma gemela, con quien coincidía contra toda posibilidad.

—Es tu decisión, Els —comunicó Gran Pabbie y ella miró a Olaf observándola. —Pero es una magia muy poderosa y solo puedo moverte entre las épocas una vez.

—No puedo fingir ser Elsa ante todas estas personas. Si me quedo, tendré que decírselo. Primero quiero saber cómo va a reaccionar Hans, si no, me iré. —El troll asintió y la miró con aire pensativo. —Gran Pabbie… ¿cómo es que Olaf y Guri permanecen si Elsa _desapareció_?

—La magia de Elsa permaneció aquí, en este lugar. Olaf, y en consecuencia Guri, fue creado para hacer compañía a una persona.

—Anna —susurraron Olaf y ella.

—Él desaparecerá cuando la persona para la que fue pensada, muera. Él estaba hecho para ella, por eso fue la primera persona que él buscó al ser creado. Los demás seres no cumplían ese propósito y se desvanecieron con la muerte de Elsa.

—Elsa era una persona increíble.

[-]

Decidida a hablar con Hans y saber si más adelante podría tornarse amorosa su relación, Els volvía resolutiva en el camino tomado con Olaf, que la acompañaba corriendo rápidamente, ahora más calmo en su compañía, como si el peso del secreto le hubiera supuesto una traba entre los dos.

—¿Entonces sí te quedarás?

—Todo depende de las posibilidades que tenga en el futuro, si seré infeliz en esta época no podré vivir aquí teniéndolo cerca y lejos.

—Suena como si lo amaras.

—Silencio. —Se detuvo, sin prestar la suficiente atención a las palabras de Olaf, a las que tampoco sabía cómo responder todavía. —¿Oyes eso?

—¿Qué?

Els volvió a escuchar el crujido de una rama y un gruñido de un animal.

—Vámonos —instruyó al muñeco sujetándolo para apurar el paso—. Y no hables.

—¿Qué?

—Algún animal nos persigue y no me quedaré atrás para averiguarlo.

—¡Lobos! —gritó Olaf con terror y ella vio que dos de esos animales, de ojos amarillos, salían de entre dos árboles mostrando los colmillos, claramente hambrientos.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó ella cogiendo en brazos a Olaf, para echar a correr mucho más fuerte, sintiendo el aliento de los lobos sobre su cuello y pensando que no podía dejar que se la comieran y muriera también en esa época.

Odió ser tan mala en los deportes y no tener tan buena condición física, porque sus fuerzas se agotaron rápido y no habían llegado todavía a donde los lobos pudieran ser atacados por alguien. Obviamente no se detendría a intentar atacarlos ni con sus poderes ni con las ramas en el piso, pues era una acción suicida.

Pero con el correr se estaba cansando demasiado.

Con alivio, escuchó el sonido del relincho de un caballo y vio que un jinete se aproximaba a marcha rápida colina arriba.

—¡Hans! —exclamó ella reconociéndolo, elevando la mirada del camino, que para mala suerte le hizo tropezar con una rama y caer hacia el pasto con Olaf volando a unos metros, gritando exaltado.

—¡Els! —vociferó Hans y ella, desde el suelo, escuchó dos quejidos de lobo. Se sentó y vio sobre su hombro que dos flechas habían atravesado cada cabeza de esas fieras, acabando con sus vidas.

Siseó reparando en un raspón en su antebrazo, mientras se ponía en pie, pero al menos era la única herida que le había causado la caída.

—¡Olaf!

—¡Estoy bien! —anunció él y lo vio sujetando su cabeza.

Hans detuvo al caballo negro junto a ella y de un salto bajó de la montura, abalanzándose sobre ella para rodearla con sus dos brazos.

—Creí que no llegaría a tiempo antes de que alguno te hiciera daño —dijo él abrazándola, llevándola hasta las nubes con el corazón corriendo como loco a mil por hora; así estaba el de él, sintió al apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho.

—Pero lo hiciste —enunció con un murmullo ahogado por tener la cara oculta contra su cuerpo, respirando el olor que la inundó el día de su llegada y sintiendo multiplicado por millones la sensación de alivio que era estar en esa posición.

—Y me alegro —respondió Hans expresando tanto alivio, que le trajo lágrimas a los ojos.

Ella lo supo, _en Arendelle será amado_. Acababa de darse cuenta que estaba enamorada de él. Lo amaba ahí y el sentimiento se había nutrido con muy poco hasta evolucionar en esa sensación de plenitud que recorría su alma y en cómo su mente se nubló poseída por el amor que sentía por él. En el calor, paz y dicha que le transmitía. Y en cómo todos sus problemas desaparecían teniéndolo a su lado.

[-]

Hans la guió a la biblioteca y la hizo sentar en un sillón mientras esperaban que la empleada del castillo llegara con los utensilios que pidió él para lavarle la herida de su antebrazo, que ella reveló al escocerle cuando regresaban arriba del caballo, con el roce del brazo de él.

A pesar de ser una herida inofensiva, él insistió en ser quien la atendiera para asegurarse que eliminaba todo rastro de suciedad de su cuerpo.

Olaf se había ido con su novia luego de comprobar que ambos estarían bien solos, aunque de haberlos visto se habría dado cuenta de lo bien que se encontraban juntos.

Sin saberlo cómo, de pronto sus rostros se encontraron a pocos milímetros y ella respiró el aliento de él, que escapaba de sus labios entreabiertos. Ella humedeció sus labios con su lengua y observó la mirada de él dirigirse a su boca, con sus ojos ligeramente oscurecidos.

Els cerró los ojos al sentir que Hans colocaba sus manos sobre sus mejillas, conteniendo el aire hasta que él presionó sus labios sobre los suyos con un pequeño roce y tentó con una caricia de fuego su boca, atrapando y saboreando su labio inferior entre los suyos, chupando el sabor de ella hasta que movió sus labios con los de ella llevándose su aire y besándola para acabar con la tortura de la espera. Ella no se quedó atrás y maniobró sus labios para acoplarse en el beso que recibía, alimentándose de la piel caliente de su boca y la lengua que se encontró con la de ella, electrificándolos a ambos en una esfera de estática que los recorría con su cosquilleo.

Els jadeó sobre la boca de él y Hans se separó con la respiración igual de agitada de ella, abriendo los ojos unos segundos después que ella, con una mirada ferviente y nublada. Acarició con su pulgar el labio inferior de ella y se inclinó otra vez para posar un beso delicado sobre su boca, de menos de un segundo.

Ella sonrió y bajó las manos que llevó a sus hombros y Hans le devolvió la sonrisa con ojos brillantes, llevándola a las nubes cuando elevó su mano para besar sus nudillos.

—¿Cómo sabías dónde buscarme? —susurró ella pasados unos momentos.

Hans sonrió.

—Guri me dijo que Olaf te llevaría al bosque —explicó él cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Una empleada uniformada pidió pasar y con ella trajo una toalla, jabón, una jofaina y un recipiente hondo para el agua, preguntando si necesitaban más antes de excusarse.

Hans vertió un poco de agua en el recipiente de porcelana y procedió a hacer espuma con el jabón para pasarla por su piel en un suave masaje.

Els arrugó el ceño cuando la piel ardió.

—¿Y qué hacías en el bosque? —preguntó Hans acabando de untar el jabón, sujetando su antebrazo sobre el recipiente antes de verter el agua tibia directamente a su piel, que ocasionó una sensación de frescor y ardor compartidas, haciéndole escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Él sonrió y procedió a secarla con movimientos lentos y delicados, que le hicieron amarlo más por el cuidado que procuraba por ella.

—Encontrar verdades —dijo. Él terminó de secarla y se lavó las manos.

—¿De qué clase? —No usó un para qué o por qué, como habría hecho Anna.

—Hay algo que debo revelarte, Hans. Y quiero que me escuches sin interrumpir.

Él asintió con duda, pero afirmó.

—Cuando me encontraste en las Islas del Sur, yo te dije que no recordaba nada —Hans se tensó y ella presionó su mano en la de él—, pero no era verdad. No hay manera de que pudiera recordar algo que no había olvidado… que no había vivido. Yo no soy la Reina Elsa, ella está muerta, murió hace poco. —Él adquirió una mirada ausente y ella siguió hablando—. A mí me trajeron aquí desde muy lejos, para ayudarte a ti. Yo nací en el año de mil novecientos noventa y uno, ciento cincuenta y dos años desde hoy; tenía que encontrarte y acompañarte. Mi verdadero nombre es Eloísa Christensen, tengo casi veintidós años. Y estoy aquí en el pasado tratándote de decir que me enamoré de ti. Te amo.

Los ojos de él brillaron por la confesión borrando la expresión ausente y sintió que cogió sus manos. —Els —pronunció con suavidad—, Elsa —dijo más firme, sin ser fuerte, pero ella lo sintió como una bofetada. —También te amo —confesó con una sonrisa capaz de iluminar el mundo, aunque no hizo en ella ninguna alegría, porque no creía en ella, no confiaba como lo intentó hacer con él a pesar de todo lo que había hecho.

Su cuerpo se tensó en respuesta a la caricia que Hans dio a sus manos.

—Lo que dices no puede ser verdad, es imposible.

¿Casi como sus poderes?, arguyó en su cabeza, mientras Hans seguía hablando con toda la paciencia del mundo.

—Iremos con los mejores especialistas de la cabeza y conseguiremos ayuda para ti. —Dejó de escucharlo, la llevaría a un loquero, un manicomio en el que experimentarían con ella y querrían quitarle esas ideas de su cabeza—…y seguiré a tu lado en todo momento para que no te hagan daño. No te preocupes por lo que me has revelado. Me honra que confíes en mí y te ayudaré.

Su corazón se heló con sus palabras. ¿Confiaba en él? Ella ya no confiaba en nadie, ni siquiera en él, había demostrado que depositar su confianza y divulgar sus secretos era ingenuo, ninguna persona se merecía ese voto de ella, menos él que no la amaba en verdad.

Ausente, Els asintió y se paró. —Necesito pensar —murmuró, alejándose de él hacia la puerta. La dejó ir aunque la miraba preocupado todavía. Tal vez con eso conseguiría que Anna y él se hablaran bien, pues su _condición_ los reuniría.

Le recorrió un escalofrío al abrir la puerta y salir caminando hasta doblar la esquina, donde expulsó el aire contenido y se escapó un sollozo de su boca.

Sin pensarlo, emprendió carrera a la salida más próxima del castillo, que era hacia el jardín de la propiedad. Se cruzó con muchos empleados que la miraron asombrados al pasar, pero no le importó, porque no se quedaría ahí para ver que la trataran como un fenómeno.

Corrió hasta que el sol de media tarde golpeó su rostro y se vio rodeada de la vegetación del jardín, donde no había nadie más.

—¡Quiero irme a casa! —gritó a todo pulmón, sin importar quién la oyera. —¡Sé que pueden oírme! Gran Pabbie, devuélveme a mi hogar —pidió con lágrimas de dolor descendiendo por sus mejillas. —¡No quiero estar aquí! ¡Por favor!

Se detuvo en medio del jardín y sintió que un aire caliente la envolvía, acariciando y cosquilleando sus miembros, de los pies a la cabeza, como cuando llegó. Cerró los ojos y deseó desaparecer lo más pronto posible y olvidar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¡Els! —la llamó la voz de Hans a sus espaldas. Abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta para verlo correr hacia ella desde la puerta del castillo, con una expresión desesperada. —¡Els!

Él extendió la mano y tocó la suya, y en ese preciso instante ella se desvaneció, con los ojos atemorizados de Hans clavados en los suyos.

[-]

El ladrido de Copito en la casa de al lado despertó a Els de su sueño, recordando otra vez que había cedido a su pequeña mascota a Hannah, quien lo había cuidado como un bebé durante el mes que ella había desaparecido estando en el pasado y que la señora pensó se tomó unas largas vacaciones.

Como era de esperarse, a pesar de una inicial preocupación, sus conocidos recibieron pronto un mensaje—de parte de los trolls, seguramente—con ella diciéndoles que había tomado un descanso en el mes de noviembre, después de irse un veintiocho de octubre. Cuando volvió a su rutina el lunes después de su regreso, luego de un fin de semana llorando a lágrima suelta, la gente le preguntó si había pasado una buena época y en dónde, por educación, y solo pudo contestar que estuvo en Dinamarca y disfrutó durante un tiempo, pero deseaba volver a casa.

Ya llevaba diez días de haber vuelto y su vida continuaba solitaria como antes, pero ahora envuelta en la tristeza que le dejó como residuo su huida tempestuosa del siglo XIX y las circunstancias en las que la hizo. Ahora no podía quitarse de la cabeza su lamentable despedida con Hans, pensó colocándose boca arriba en su cama, con él teniendo un último contacto con ella, después del beso que compartieron y que la hacía suspirar cada que lo recordaba.

La etapa inicial del dolor y la amargura habían ido menguando, luego de haber escapado como otras veces. Comprendía que para ella era muy fácil aceptar el hecho de que cosas raras pasaban en su vida, pero no alguien más y no culpaba a Hans por eso que en un momento tachó de falta de confianza. Estaba un poco conmocionada todavía por los recientes sucesos y actuó instintivamente, si los trolls habían hecho ver su vida tan triste y necesitada, y estuvo por ser atacada por lobos. Así que no pensó en que él había tratado de ayudarla cuando se lo dijo, y si no hubiese dicho las palabras confiar, ella no habría reaccionado como lo hizo, aun si decidiera que iba a irse, porque sabía de la mala fama que tenía el cuidado de los enfermos mentales en el pasado.

Se habría querido separar por eso, o si ella fuera diferente, luchar hasta que le creyera, pero la idea de volver a casa iba a estar rondando su cabeza continuamente, por lo menos hasta probarlo, pero no había vuelta atrás, porque Gran Pabbie no pudiera haber accedido a la magia para regresarla. Y estaría peor porque tal vez tendrían hijos y le dolería más la separación.

Incluso amando a Hans, habría querido volver unos momentos para despedirse de su vida y buscar el relicario con la foto de sus padres que ellos le habían dado cuando nació, la única pertenencia que le importaba, conteniendo las imágenes de las tres figuras paternas que había conocido y las personas más importantes de su vida.

 _Pensar en el hubiera no le hacía ningún bien_. Quizá ese no era el momento para que ella, Eloísa, se uniera al alma que le tocaba, por lo menos con el ser humano que ocupaba entonces.

Al final, su madre, con su romanticismo y amor por la literatura, había hecho bien en escoger su nombre. Esta Eloísa no podría estar con su Abelardo; más que las barreras sociales, el tiempo marcaba la distancia y la barrera entre los dos. Se sentía contenta con haberlo amado, pese a que el sentimiento fuese acompañado del dolor de la pérdida y la tristeza del final.

Quedaba el consuelo que, por lo que había hecho, las almas de ellos dos se encontrarían otra vez en el futuro, y a esta vida le tocaría pasarla lo mejor posible hasta que llegara su fin. Los presentimientos que no le fallaban, como si fuera otro poder, le decían que su alma gemela no había coincidido con ella.

Els suspiró, al menos las otras vidas de su alma no recordarían la miseria y el dolor de Elsa y de Eloísa. Era muy complicado, pero eso estaba muy claro.

Se levantó de la cama para desayunar pan con mermelada, fruta y yogurth y se quedó mirando desde la mesa de la cocina el bolso de acampar pequeño donde tenía su equipaje para ese fin de semana, en que iría a Arendal, por lo menos para despedirse y cerrar ese capítulo, ver si todavía existían trolls en la época y agradecerles por lo que habían hecho sus antepasados—si es que no eran los mismos—por la gran oportunidad que le dieron para el alma de Hans, y también la de ella.

Después de dejar todo listo, salió de casa, con el extraño sentimiento de que le decía adiós.

En el corredor de su piso, se encontró con los ojos marrones de Hannah y al danzante Copito a sus pies, sacando su lengua y ladrando de gusto al reparar en ella.

—Hola bebé —dijo Els acuclillándose para acariciar el pelo blanco del perrito maltés, que se dejó hacer con felicidad. —Hola Hannah —musitó mirando a lo alto a la mujer, que le sonrió como otras veces.

—Buen día, Ely —saludó empleando el apodo que muchos conocidos utilizaban, que no se terminaba de acostumbrar. —¿Vas a salir de acampada? —preguntó señalando la carca a sus espaldas.

—Tengo algo pendiente que hacer —respondió dejando de consentir a Copito.

—Ely, ¿hay algún tema del que te gustaría hablar? —dijo con voz maternal Hannah, cuando estuvieron a la misma altura.

Els frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué lo dice?

—Porque tus ojos parecen tristes ahora mismo, y desde que volviste, en momentos tus ojos se empañan de amor y otras veces de melancolía. Rob, Clarisse, Bea, Liz, lo hemos notado, pero respetamos tus deseos hasta que tú estuvieras lista. Hoy veo resignación también y me preocupa como a ellos.

Los ojos de Els se llenaron de lágrimas, dándose cuenta que sí le importaba a otras personas en esa época y que era ella quien ponía las distancias, desconfiada de la naturaleza de su relación y de ella misma, no de los demás, quien se preocupaban genuinamente por ella, pero esperaban a que estuviera lista.

Se dio cuenta, también, que al decir que confiaba en Hans, aunque fue un poco, no era cierto; no le había dado gran oportunidad cuando reveló su secreto y huyó, como siempre, cuando inicialmente no vio una salida fácil y que no doliera.

Lo había arruinado.

—Gracias, Hannah, y a todos —susurró tomando por sorpresa a la mujer al abrazarla. —Les agradezco por estar ahí.

—Oh, Ely, no tienes que agradecer, pero sé feliz —pronunció Hannah con emoción. —No pienses en nosotros, si tienes que decidir, hazlo por ti.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó separándose.

—Porque tu mirada enamorada nos dice que amas a alguien y estar separada te hace infeliz. Si tienes la oportunidad de estar juntos, tómala.

—No creo que sea posible —expresó después de parpadear con un nudo en la garganta, triste.

—Nunca se sabe, pero si en una semana, el día de tu cumpleaños, no estás de vuelta, sabremos que lo has logrado, y seremos muy felices por ti.

—Muchas gracias, Hannah.

—Te deseo suerte.

Con esas últimas palabras, Els se alejó al ascensor y entró en él cuando se abrió, sintiéndose verdaderamente contenta en ese lugar, después de mucho.

[-]

Siguiendo por instinto la ruta que recorriera con Olaf, Els subió montaña arriba hacia donde recordaba la ubicación del Valle de la Roca Viviente, ignorando el mapa que cargaba en el bolsillo, con el camino trazado por el guía turístico de la oficina, que le dio instrucciones de cómo llegar, tranquilizándola por los lobos de la zona, pues los sitios de visita tenían una larga malla que separaba a la civilización de la fauna local y que desde hacía cincuenta años no ocurría incidente con ellos.

Tiritando de frío, a excepción de sus manos, ella se encogió más en su parka y acomodó mejor su bufanda, reconociendo que el invierno estaba próximo a comenzar, con el descenso de las temperaturas, además de ser una montaña.

En el pasado, era mediados de octubre cuando ascendió y la temperatura era a lo que estaba acostumbrada, pero en pleno diciembre era distinto. Con razón el guía la había creído una loca al principio, antes de asegurarle que había escalado el Everest y podía fácilmente con eso, así que ni se molestara en preocuparse por ella, porque haría la subida y bajada mucho más rápido de lo que él movilizaría a un equipo de rescate, y que por eso tampoco requería un acompañante que le entorpeciera. Ahora pensaba que se equivocaba.

Igual y tenía que perder el hábito de mentir, aunque fuera por buena causa, como era no dejar al descubierto los trolls.

Por lo menos el frío era en sus miembros cubiertos, y sus manos no resentían nada.

Vio el vaho de su boca dejando que el llamado del Valle la guiara automáticamente, pensando mejor en los tres días que había pasado inmersa en la biblioteca local de la ciudad, junto a lo que encontró buscando en la red.

En ese entonces, las Islas del Sur y Arendelle eran principados independientes, con reyes gobernándoles.

Las Islas del Sur, como ventaja política unos quince años más adelante de cuando llegó a ella, se anexó al país danés oficialmente para evitar la invasión de otros países y el rey de entonces, hijo de Haggart, adquirió el título de Duque, que sus descendientes heredaron. Los hermanos mayores heredaron títulos de Barón y de Conde, y los demás solo poseyeron tierras, sin perder el respeto que obtuvieron como príncipes, aunque todos se desarrollaron en ámbitos que les atraían. No encontró mucha información de Hans, por mucho que buscó, pues los hijos menores no recibieron mucha atracción, y el más chico dejó de aparecer públicamente a mediados de los años cuarenta.

Además, eran muchos los descendientes de esa familia real, con trece hijos varones, y seguirles el rastro cuando se disolvió el principado y con los problemas que hubieron en el país, no hubo mucho seguimiento.

Arendelle tuvo una historia diferente, más triste, relacionada con Anna, en quien pensó unas pocas veces todos esos días, pero tuvo que dejar de hacerlo para no seguir con la pena, pues Olaf le diría la verdad.

El reino de Anna y Elsa dejó de ser principado veinte años de la desaparición de la rubia y se volvió una ciudad anexa al país noruego, modificando su nombre con la actualización del idioma. Cuando Elsa se fue y no volvió nunca, Anna se encargó del reino, pasando a ser una "reina triste", cuando pareció claro que la "reina fría", apodo dado a Elsa, curiosamente, la abandonó.

Esa situación orilló que veinte años después de la coronación de Anna, que ocurrió cuando tenía veintiuno, ella tuviera que ceder el reino, pues unas malas acciones tomadas con la influencia de su historia personal, estaban afectando al pueblo. Cuando pasó, Anna y Kristoff, el plebeyo convertido en rey consorte, se dedicaron a vivir humildemente, según historiadores en las montañas, y el castillo pasó a ser un museo, que no pudo visitar ese domingo.

De la reina fría, en comentarios del guía turístico, los escritos no decían mucho de ella, más que una fecha de muerte datada del año en que fue vista por última vez en Arendelle. En la historia oral y las biografías, que no indagaron mucho sobre ella, se dijo que era fría por abandonar sus obligaciones, y que no se casó ni tuvo descendencia, que desapareció.

Él creía que el escritor del que ella compartía apellido lo había escuchado y por eso hizo su célebre cuento con una reina de nieve.

Els sonrió sin ganas, por lo mucho que habían pasado las dos hermanas, más triste que su historia de amor trunca con Hans.

—He llegado —susurró en medio de un sueño.

De un momento a otro, no habiéndolo pensado, alcanzó el Valle de la Roca Viviente, que permanecía intacto en el tiempo, con sus rocas puntiagudas y la aurora boreal iluminando el cielo oscuro, donde la nieve fina no caía, como si un hechizo evitara que se cubrieran las rocas en medio de aquella llanura mágica y natural, que transmitía una sensación caliente a su pecho, igual al confort encontrado en los brazos de Hans.

—¡Hola! —vociferó quieta y luego dio unos pasos hasta inclinarse a una roca y tocarla. —¿Trolls? ¿Están aquí?

Comenzaron a llenarle los oídos las risas y sonrió feliz por encontrarlos y tener la oportunidad de agradecerles. Las rocas giraron y giraron y adquirieron las formas graciosas de troll que vio con anterioridad.

Buscó y no encontró a Gran Pabbie, cuando todas estuvieron frente a ella, y se enderezó con una sonrisa tímida.

—¿Quién es el gobernante?

Un troll más grande que los demás, con muchas piedras azules en el cuello y una gran sonrisa, se acercó.

—Yo soy Cliff el Grande, Gobernante de los Trolls.

—Hola, soy Els.

—Sé quién eres, te vi hace más de cien años, el mismo día en que tomé el mando —repuso él con amabilidad.

—¿Qué pasó con Gran Pabbie cuando me fui? —preguntó esperando que no fuese su culpa lo que pasara con él.

—Tiempo después de que te fueras, empleó una poderosa magia conmigo ayudándole, y en el momento me cedió la posición para guiarme en sus últimos años. No eres responsable —le dijo dándole la mano como un padre consolando a su hijo. —Tenía que pasar, y usar nuestra magia combinada logró lo que nos proponíamos… y hoy soy más poderoso para ayudar si es el caso.

Els sintió un calor en su cuerpo y una emoción fuerte que casi la hizo caer, y miró la mano sostenida por el troll para ver qué hacía con ella.

—¿Qué?

Cliff negó.

—¿Els? —preguntó tras de sí una voz que no creía volvería a oír.

La emoción se volvió conmoción y felicidad y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Hans —susurró sin dar la vuelta, incapaz de mirar para no saber si era su imaginación jugando de las suyas.

Cliff la soltó y dio unas palmaditas en su mano.

—Él está aquí gracias a Gran Pabbie y a mí.

Con esas palabras, ella se volvió para encontrarse con la mirada esmeralda de su Hans, que la veía como si la estuviera grabando en su memoria, antes de que sus ojos se inundaran de un brillo parecido a las lágrimas.

—Els…

Ella sollozó y ambos cerraron la distancia entre sí para acoger al otro entre sus brazos, en medio de llanto y emoción, y una fuerza inmensurable que los unía, atándolos a sí y multiplicando su amor con la calidez de la pasión recorriendo sus venas y alimentando sus almas.

—Els… Eloísa Christensen, te amo —murmuró Hans posando sus en ella, expresándole su amor, su cariño y su fe con unas palabras y una mirada. —No vuelvas a alejarte de mí nunca, amor. Perdóname y regresa, por favor —suplicó con los labios sobre los de ella, besándola intermitentemente.

—Hans —dijo en un susurro con la voz entrecortada. —Te amo —pronunció como única respuesta, impregnando en significado sus palabras y llevando las manos hasta su cuello para apoyarse y besarlo como se debía.

En su beso transmitió todos sus sentimientos, desde la angustia que sintió en un primer momento, la tranquilidad, el apego, la felicidad, la desilusión, la tristeza, el perdón, la pena y arrepentimiento, hasta la sensación pletórica que tenía ahora al volver a tenerlo. Él la recibió con alivio y amor y la unió a su cuerpo fundiendo sus almas en un mundo espiritual, hasta que la necesidad del aire los reclamó a la vida terrenal.

—¿Te casarás conmigo? ¿Te gustaría compartir tu vida conmigo, hasta la muerte? —preguntó él acariciando su rostro con la mirada fija y temerosa puesta en ella. —Tendrá que haber un modo para permanecer juntos si tú no quieres abandonar este tiempo, pero dime que quieres pasar tu vida a mi lado como yo contigo.

—Lo deseo —musitó con una sonrisa, únicamente con la idea de estar juntos en su cabeza.

—Hans, no hay manera de que tú puedas mantenerte en esta época —aseveró Cliff con voz grave, a sus espaldas, y su amado se tensó.

—Cliff…

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella separándose de Hans para ver al troll.

—A Hans le explicamos que es más fácil llevarte al pasado que mantenerlo más tiempo del que tiene ahora en el futuro, proporcionado por tu alma mágica. Tú pudiste vivir en el pasado por tus poderes mágicos, pero él no corre con la misma suerte. Incluso se encuentra aquí gracias al poder de Elsa que quedó sellado en este lugar, al que accedimos para lograr que viniera, cuando sintiéramos que tú y tu magia pisaran este sitio, al responder al llamado de tu interior.

La explicación de Cliff la dejó anonadada y Hans la apretó contra sí, presionando sus labios sobre su cabeza.

—Yo solo puedo estar aquí en el Valle todo el tiempo que estés en este lugar, solo por este momento —masculló él con tono derrotado.

—Lo lamento Els, hay algunas cosas imposibles —expresó Cliff de forma penosa.

—Decide por ti —susurró ella pensando en las palabras de Hannah.

Els meditó profundamente en lo que su corazón le pedía, solo en el deseo de su interior que nada tenía que ver con lo que Hans le pidiera. Ella quería ser feliz y su felicidad dependía mucho de su decisión.

Ya sabía que tenía personas que se preocupaban por ella y que estarían a su lado pasara lo que pasara, no estaba tan sola y podía descubrir una relación entre ellos, en el mundo al que estaba acostumbrada, para la época en la que había nacido, donde vivió su madre, su padre, Edwyn y donde tenía muy buenas memorias, aun entristecidas por las malas.

Pero como dijera a Anna, buenos recuerdos podrían crearse y los demás mantenerse, y en el pasado también podría hacerlos y allí contaría con la compañía de Hans, con el alma gemela a la que estaba destinada, junto al hombre que amaba. Él estaría a su lado para apoyarla en las dificultades para adaptarse y para ver por ella, como lo hizo al comienzo y prometió hacerlo cuando se preocupó con sus palabras. Hasta podría emplear sus conocimientos en Hostelería y otros temas para desarrollarse en ese tiempo.

¿Dónde sería más feliz?

Ladeó la cara para ver el rostro de Hans, llevando su mano hasta su pómulo para acariciarlo.

Se puso en la punta de sus pies y le dio un casto beso.

—Viviré en el pasado —dijo sonriendo a Hans y miró de reojo a Cliff, asintiendo a sus manos elevadas.

Ella rodeó el relicario cayendo en su cuello y esperó a que hiciera su magia.

—Espera —pidió recordando la mochila de acampar que soltó al llegar ahí y corrió por ella para colgarla en su espalda, ocasionando risas en los trolls del Valle—. Siempre puede haber cosas que me sirvan —manifestó sujetando de la mano a Hans, que la apretó con fuerza cuando las espirales de colores los rodearon y los trolls se despidieron moviendo sus manos en forma de adiós.

[-]

Momentos después de llegar, Els caminó de la mano de Hans al salón azul del castillo, donde le habían dicho que se encontraba Anna en soledad, con quien debía hablar luego de que él le dijera brevemente que Olaf le dijo la verdad y él contribuyera con lo que ella aportó, tras haber desaparecido hacía dos meses, tiempo largo transcurrido en el pasado a diferencia de las dos semanas del futuro.

Con moderación, llamó a la puerta y escuchó un leve "Pase" del otro lado. Abrió y se liberó de la mano de Hans, despidiéndolo para poder hablar a solas con la princesa regente.

Él le dio un beso casto antes de darse la vuelta y retirarse.

—Hola —farfulló débilmente adentrándose en el espacio pequeño de paredes azules y mobiliario de madera oscura, lugar en el que Anna disfrutaba de su privacidad. Encontró a la pelirroja con ojos enrojecidos, sorprendida al verla, aunque dejó escapar un sollozo al verla todavía con la parka del futuro, a pesar del vestido de la época.

—Todavía… guardaba… la… esperanza… que… fuese… mentira… —balbuceó Anna rompiéndole el corazón con su frase rota. —Elsa… —musitó antes de sollozar y Els corrió a abrazar a la pelirroja encogida en el sillón, con una pequeña pintura de su hermana, como de cinco años, entre sus manos.

—Lo lamento, Anna. —La rodeó con sus brazos dejándola llorar a lágrima viva, hasta que sus ojos se quedaron secos y cansados de tanto sentimiento, que pensó se quedó dormida.

—Cuando llegaste… —habló Anna tomándola por sorpresa—. Pensé que… la falta de memoria… era… por qué no me parecía… que eras mi hermana… y pasaba… todo ese tiempo contigo… para convencerme que lo eras.

Els acarició sus cabellos con suavidad, comprendiendo la pena de Anna porque sabía lo que era la pérdida de su familia.

—Supongo que… en el fondo lo sabía… y me negaba a creerlo. Quería tanto… a mi hermana…

—Lo sé, y no dije nada porque llegué con la idea de buscarla, estaba convencida de que…

—De que estaba viva —completó Anna, enderezándose con una pizca de aplomo. —¿Sabes? —Carraspeó—. Llevo tanto tiempo dándole vueltas a la idea de que había muerto, que lloré demasiado por ella… Pese a insistir en encontrarla. Y ahora… que _eso_ está confirmado, me queda llorar y resignarme.

—A veces solo nos queda eso y recordarlos en nuestra memoria, Anna.

—Gracias por tratar de devolvérmela… y darme un poco de felicidad hace un par de meses… —hizo una pausa—. ¿Cómo debería de llamarte?

—Me gusta Els, pero puedes decirme Ely, para que los nombres no sean tan similares.

—¿Y qué harás, Ely? Te pareces mucho a la reina que todos conocen, pero sabes más y si quieres puedo enseñarte…

Els suspiró.

—Anna, tú eres una buena reina y yo… no puedo ni quiero ser la reina… y por lo que me dijiste antes y lo que soñé, no creo que Elsa deseara serlo; ella era —dijo con cuidado y un asentimiento de Anna le indicó que podía continuar—, era temerosa y retraída de los demás, inocente, y con un sentimiento de culpabilidad enorme, aun cuando trató de cambiar por ti. Esas no son las características de un rey. Y yo tampoco quiero reemplazarla, mi alma puede ser la de ella, pero mi vida y quien soy ahora, no lo es. Quisiera poder devolverte a alguien como tu hermana, Anna, pero no puedo; quisiera evitarte el dolor de la pérdida, otra más, pero no está en mis manos.

» Podemos ser amigas —le dijo acomodando un mechón de su cabello—, pero me dolería que me vieras y pensaras en tu hermana. Ella no se lo merece, ni yo, y mucho menos tú. Creo que lo mejor es que yo me haga a un lado y me vaya, y te deje llorarla, y si quieres que seamos amigas, dejaré mis señas para que puedas encontrarme. Elsa… dondequiera que esté y no entiendo cómo va todo esto, sabe que la amas y te ama, no quería dejarte. Y estoy segura que te cuida junto con tus padres. _Eres a quien más quería en este mundo._

Anna sonrió con una sonrisa melancólica y asintió.

—Y debo permanecer oculta de aquí, para no cambiar demasiado la historia —agregó con mala cara—, luego te diré qué se podrá hacer —dijo resolviendo que Anna debía reinar, y cuando los años hubieran pasado, los veinte, propondría que se uniera al país, como lo harían cinco años antes las Islas del Sur—, para que haya paz y prosperidad y puedas vivir con la misma tranquilidad que yo tendré con Hans.

El que Anna pusiera la boca en una línea por la mención de Hans, le hizo sonreír.

—¿En eso no puedes cambiar de parecer? Él ha estado diferente estos dos meses, y por eso lo he dejado permanecer aquí, pero lo que hizo…

—Anna, yo no lo veo como el hombre que intentó matarme —expuso con suavidad—, y puedo decirte que lo conozco y sé que no se volverá esa persona otra vez. Y… cuando más necesité de alguien, él apareció. Yo no tengo problemas en amarlo, porque nuestra historia es diferente. Quizá en un principio él y Elsa estaba destinados a estar juntos, pero todo se arruinó y yo puedo estar con él, quiero ser feliz con Hans.

—De acuerdo, pero si te arrepientes, yo puedo golpearlo por ti.

—No te preocupes, si se comporta como un patán, las chicas del siglo veintiuno sabemos perfectamente cómo castigarlos —dijo con diversión.

[-]

Eloísa llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Hans e ingresó rápido antes de que algún empleado del castillo pudiera ver a "una doncella virginal en los aposentos de un varón". Acababa de concluir su cena en única compañía de Anna y sabía que estaba próxima la hora de acostarse, por lo que lo encontraría ahí, que, en efecto, así fue.

—Els —dijo él levantándose de una silla junto al fuego de una chimenea, resaltando el aspecto adelgazado y cansado que la había tomado por sorpresa, aunque ella había perdido un poco de peso por la separación.

—Hola —saludó dándole un beso y empujándolo para que volviera a su asiento, volviéndose atrevida para colocarse sobre su reojo, sonriendo maliciosa por el rostro colorado con que se encontró inicialmente. —Todavía no hemos hablado.

—Sí —asintió él acariciando un cabello sobre su oreja, proporcionándole un escalofrío en la columna.

—¿Por qué me seguiste el día en que me fui? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos para tener un vistazo de sus emociones.

Hans suspiró. —Después de unos momentos, me di cuenta que lo más importante era que te amaba, y pensé que, si tenías poderes, cualquier magia era posible, hasta que vinieras del futuro… y porque habían tantas señales, a veces me extrañaban algunas palabras tuyas o tu comportamiento, aunque en otras ocasiones te amoldabas perfectamente —explicó ayudándola a deshacerse de la estorbosa parka, que solo le daba calor frente al fuego—. Durante un instante se me ocurrió que era obvio por qué me habías perdonado tan fácilmente y luego pensé que eso no me importaba. Y en ese mismo segundo entré en pánico, pensé en tu cara y que te habías ido, y en que si te dejaba ir, me arrepentiría siempre. Salí corriendo preguntando a todos si te habían visto.

—Llegaste al patio cuando yo me iba —dijo con el corazón encogido.

—Sí, y te fuiste. Te perdí, tenía algo tan maravilloso contigo y se esfumó por unos minutos en que mis palabras y mi estupidez arruinaron nuestra relación.

—Yo también tengo la culpa, perdóname —recorrió con su dedo la cicatriz de su barbilla, que había dicho se hizo tropezando en los establos—. En mi vida no acostumbraba a confiar en nadie y cuando te confesé y me dijiste que podía estar loca, me dejé llevar por mi miedo natural al rechazo, que no pensé también en que podía tomar tiempo creer y pensar en las pruebas.

—Ambos tenemos la culpa —replicó Hans con una risa ronca.

—Es lo que tiene la vida que hemos tenido.

Hans suspiró, soltando el aire caliente sobre su rostro, caldeando su interior. —Aun hay cosas que necesitamos aprender del otro.

—Y tenemos tiempo para conocernos todavía más —alegó sin borrar la sonrisa contenta de su cara.

—Así es.

—Tendremos que mantenernos cuidadosos de la vida pública por mí —expresó con dudas, pensando en la clase de vida que llevaba él por su título.

—No me importa. Els, estaba dispuesto a rechazar mi vida aquí para estar a tu lado —le hizo saber con determinación—. Cuando desapareciste, corrí al lugar que Guri me explicó esa mañana, para ver a los trolls y pedirles que me llevaran contigo. Ellos me dijeron que era imposible y me sentí desesperado pensando que no volvería a verte, y que la manera en que nos separamos sería atormentante para ti. Me explicaron que en ese lugar la magia era más fuerte y solo podrían llevarme a ti cuando tú te acercaras a ese sitio en el futuro.

» Dediqué cada uno de esos sesenta días a ir hasta el Valle con la esperanza de que algún día pudiera reencontrarme contigo y poder hablar, por lo menos para dejarte saber que yo creía en ti, aunque habría aprovechado la oportunidad para convencerte. Han sido los dos meses más agonizantes de mi vida y así habría sido siempre. Els, aunque no llegaras, volvería cada día hasta mi muerte, te metiste muy adentro de mí y no podía rendirme. Fuiste la razón por la que continué mi castigo en las Islas, que los últimos meses se volvieron más agotadores, aunque también verte en esa casa me recordaba que lo merecía.

Hans pasó saliva y volvió a acariciar su mejilla con detenimiento.

—Volvía a aquella casa porque no podía mantenerme alejado de ti, me sentía contento con tu compañía, me llenaba de plenitud de verte. Y había momentos en que pensaba en ti como alguien diferente a la persona que yo estuve a punto de asesinar. Era como si Els y la Reina Elsa no fueran la misma persona, y no era porque no lo creyera, sino porque eran como dos personas separadas, la Els que yo conocía no se parecía a la que encontré durante la coronación, una criatura pálida e insegura. Pensaba que eran dos entidades, aunque fueran la misma persona.

Los dos suspiraron a la vez, y ella sonrió.

—No quería asociar a la mujer de la que estaba enamorándome con la que traté de matar. Era espantoso pensar que no la habría conocido si hubiera cumplido mi cometido. En otras ocasiones pensaba en la gran oportunidad que perdí de conocerla dos años antes. Pero ahora sé que estaba enamorado de alguien más, de una persona más maravillosa.

—Que te ama igual.

—Sí, y aunque suene mal de mi parte, debo admitir que me alegro que Elsa muriera, para poder conocerte.

Els cerró los ojos pensando en esa idea mezquina, y en lo crudo que era admitirlo, pero estaba de acuerdo en que si Elsa no hubiese perdido su oportunidad con él, ambos no se habrían encontrado y no habrían tenido la posibilidad de reencontrarse en el tiempo. Lo lamentaba por su vida pasada, en verdad, y por la pobre de Anna, mas no se soltaba de tenerlo con ella.

—¿Sabes que en cuatro días, aquí, será mi cumpleaños? —susurró.

—¿Y que en una semana es Navidad? —comentó él sonriendo.

—Ambos hemos obtenido nuestros regalos, Hans.

—Sí —rió él acercando su rostro para besarla con suavidad.

Ella mordió su labio inferior e introdujo su lengua brevemente, antes de apartarse con una mirada traviesa.

Se inclinó hacia su oído y murmuró en voz ronca, pensando en que tal vez le sirviera un tiempo tener sus pastillas anticonceptivas. —¿Te puedo decir una de las ventajas de que yo pertenezca al futuro?

Él asintió y ella comenzó a besar el contorno de su mandíbula para llegar a sus labios.

—Muchas tenemos unas ideas más liberales respecto a algunos temas —dijo con picardía, dejando de lado los nervios que pudiera tener para la primera vez, segura de estar con él.

Hans tomó unos segundos para procesarlo y llevó las manos a su cintura para acariciarla, subiendo ligeramente hasta su pecho, donde ella asintió.

—Estarás llena de sorpresas, futura esposa mía —dijo con voz enronquecida y ojos brillantes de excitación.

Els rió antes que él se acercara a besarla y dejó que ambos se guiaran por sus crecientes deseos.

Antes de que se nublara por completo en esa bruma, pensó en que su misión era sanar el alma de más de una persona.

Con ella ahí contenta con Hans, creyó firmemente eso.

* * *

 _ **NA: ¡Saludos!**_

 _ **No sé si es toda una proeza que llegara alguien hasta esta parte, espero que haya sido una lectura para rato. El punto que quiero tratar al final es que sí quedan algunos cabos sueltos, pero no encuentro cómo cerrar esos círculos, que quedan abiertos a su imaginación.**_

 ** _La parte de Elsa era pensando en un posible "aftermath" (me gusta más el sonido de la palabra inglesa que la de de secuela del castellano) de una helada y todo lo que podría afectar el periodo en que pasó recluida. Miren que si no fuese película para niños no todo sería color de rosa, y eso es lo que me gusta de tener fanfiction, porque por lo menos nosotros vamos más allá, si somos mayores que el público objetivo._**

 ** _Gracias por su lectura y ahora no hablo de proyectos futuros porque ya comprobé lo de que el pez muere por la boca y que escupir arriba tiene sus consecuencias en la cara._**

 ** _Besos, besos y abrazos, linduras, se despide Karo._**


End file.
